Obsidian Heart
by Rika23onROOF
Summary: Sometimes action speaks louder than words. OVA, Black Rock Shooter/Dead Master, Mato/Yomi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **A new story. Pairing involve Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master/Mato and Yomi.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter, they are own by Huke.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Obsidian Heart<p>

Chapter 1: Kiss

Mato Kuroi woke up with a start, she did not remember what she dream about but whatever it was, it made her feel uncomfortable. Slowly she rose up from her sleeping position. Her dim room indicating that it was way early for school so she had more time to sleep. But unfortunately because of the dream (which she still could not remember), she was not able to get some shut eye. Instead she looked out of her window and as she expected, it was still dark outside. The cascade sang through the night and Mato just silently listen to them.

She looked up at the night sky and was a bit surprise to see several stars shining bright. Mato admired them, she did not know why she likes them very much. It was just her favorite thing since they day she was born. She reached a hand up at one of the shining stars, imagining herself catching them with ease, then she clenched her fist tight once again imagining that she had caught one of them. Oh she wish she could catch one, so that she could gave it to Yomi–

_Yomi_

Mato's eyes widen, she just realize what she had been doing for the past few days now. Yomi, she was always been thinking of Yomi. Always and always following her around like a puppy following its master. She place her hand that had reach the stars to her forehead. For some reason her head started to spin around and her heart races. Its so different then when she played basketball. Of course her heart races and her head felt dizzy when she played basketball, but this is Yomi. A person Mato knew for almost two years now.

"I wonder, what is this feeling?" Mato asked herself. She did not know what it was but the feeling just grew stronger for each passing days. Without another word, she got off of her bed and exited her room. She needed a cold glass of milk to ease her thoughts. Taking her blue hand phone with her, Mato walked down the stairs and entered the dark kitchen. She opened the light switch and was greeted with the sight of kitchen utensils. She strode forward to the refrigerator, her eyes groggily looking. But when she was about to open the fridge, something happened.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter's eyes widen as she realized that she was standing on a dilapidated railing, her hand reached out towards thin air. Staring at it for a few moments she withdrew back her hand and looked around her surrounding. She was back at the Other World, a world that looks barren and deserted. A place that can be describe as a post-apocalyptic world. The cold wind blew back and forth, bringing with it small speck of dusts.<p>

_What happen?_ She thought a moment. _Why am I here again?_ Black Rock Shooter looked below her. Again her eyes widen in surprised. There was someone down there, she could see clearly who it was judging by the height, clothes and eyes. _Dead Master?_ Without hesitation, she jumped off the railing, making a loud creaked sound.

Dead Master looked up from the sound and her eyes widen. But she did not move an inch as Black Rock Shooter landed safely not far from her. Both stared at each other, green clashes with blue once again but this time none of them wielded any weapon. Black Rock Shooter was still the same as last time with her string bikini top under her black jacket, white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star at the left side of her front and back. Below she wore tight-fitting shorts and knee-high booths and black gloves. While Dead Master was also the same with her black dress and bolero; her dress extends down her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist. Below she wears a pair of legging and black pumps. Her hands were dress in a pair of gauntlets.

But what is more confusing was the pair of horns on her head. Dead Master was supposed to disappear into oblivion, but here she was like nothing happen. Seeing the confusion written on Black Rock Shooter's face, Dead Master smirked. Unexpected she leap up and ran away. Black Rock Shooter was caught off guard but she chased after her. She did not know why she did it but her body told her to chase her.

A sudden chase turns into a tag but this time, instead of a cat chasing a mouse it was like the other way around. Dead Master's sinister smile did not look like an innocent mouse that was struggling to survive but she was like a cat playing with the mouse instead. Black Rock Shooter in the other hand, was not a cat or mouse. They ran pass bizarre landscapes and variety dilapidated buildings. Jumping from one place to another, they continued their meaningless chase until they arrive in one of the buildings which resemble an office building with nothing inside except the checkered tiles decorating the whole place.

Black Rock Shooter cornered Dead Master. But strangely Dead Master did not seem trouble of this instead, this was what she had expected. Despite Black Rock Shooter's hard stared, Dead Master remain unfazed, she only snickered. Then without second thoughts, Dead Master threw chains just like before. And just like before, Black Rock Shooter deflected it with her hand leaving blue flames behind in mere seconds. She ran towards Dead Master and caught her hands and pin her at the checkered wall. Black Rock Shooter's hands grip tightly at Dead Master's hand. Without realizing it, she was close, so close to Dead Master, who was still smirking in between Black Rock Shooter's hands. That smirked, it made her felt irritated. She did not want to see the smirk but instead she wished for a smile. Just like the 'other' her.

Dead Master's smirked grew when she saw the irritation, she lean forward and kiss the other girl on the lips. Black Rock Shooter's eyes widen, she did not know how to react to it as a result, she loosens her grip on the other girl. Dead Master snickered and took the opportunity to free herself by kicking Black Rock Shooter on the gut and sending her flying off and hit the other side of the cold checkered wall. Smokes clustered everywhere, Black Rock Shooter kneel down. She coughed a few times, her vision still blur from the unexpected attack. She did not realize that Dead Master was standing in front of her and when she knew it, it was too late. Dead Master kicked her hard once again and send her to the other wall followed by small explosion.

More smokes spread out and a huge crater appeared behind Black Rock Shooter, who was lying on the floor at her side. She slowly sat up, the pain was still there but she could bare it. Cold hands suddenly grab her face, forcing her to look at the green eyes of Dead Master. Though it was only for a short few seconds she sees it, the warm and affectionate smile, followed by the familiar cold lips pressing against hers. The tension between the two faded and was replaced with unknown feelings. This was something new to Black Rock Shooter that even her human counterpart did not understand. Dead Master though, seem to understand what her human counterpart wanted, so she only gave what she desired despite the fierce protest of her human self.

Giving up to this unknown feeling, Black Rock Shooter placed her arms around the other girl's waist, forcing Dead Master to lose her balance and fall under Black Rock Shooter's embrace. The kiss broke off but after short breathes they continued their passionate kiss. The painful feeling gone in an instance, and soon they both realized that they were disappearing. Back to their human self.

* * *

><p>"Mato, wake up!"<p>

Mato bolted up from her sleeping position, her rosy cheeks decorated with sweats. Her breathing hard as if she ran a marathon race. It took her few seconds to realize that she was in the living room of her house on the sofa. Her mother looked worried by her side. "Mom?" Mato said unsure. Her voice sounds deeper then her usual that her Mom was surprised. Mato in the other hand, realized that she sounded like Black Rock Shooter. She coughed a few times before making sure her voice was back to normal again. "Mom, what happen?" Mato's mother blink a few times before answering, "I found you sleeping at the kitchen dear. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" She examined her body and knew the pain when she became Black Rock Shooter was gone. "No, I am fine Mom. Maybe I am just…tired." She placed a hand on her forehead, it had been throbbing lately and it made her dizzy.

Her mother examined her for a while before she gave a sighed, "Mato I know there is something that you do not want to tell me but," her mother's eyes soften. "please do be careful and take care of yourself Mato. And whatever you decided to do with your life, I will always be there to support you." Mato felt touch at her mother's words. "Mom…"

Her mother then smiled slyly, "Of course I am not going to support you if you decided to do things that made me unpleasant dear."

Mato pouted, "Hey, I thought you said that you will support me whatever I decided to do with my life."

Her mom giggled and pat Mato on the head. "You rest here for a while Mato while I go prepare breakfast. Oh do you want to go to school today? If not I can call the school saying that you are sick." Mato thought for awhile, the idea of not going to school excites her but then she remembered something very important. Something that made her realizes that she needed to hurry. So she quickly stood up, "Sorry mom but I need to go. I promise Yomi that we will be going to the new shop down town today." Her mother chuckled, "Oh, your having a _date_ and you have just told me about it." Mato blushed furiously at the mention of 'date'. "Mom! It's not like that at all." Her mother only laughed as she went into the kitchen leaving a blushing Mato behind.

"Geez. Why does she always say that?" Mato looked over a clock on the wall. "Oh no! I am late!" She ran back upstairs to her room, fishing out her towel and school uniform and dash out towards the bathroom. It took her around ten minutes to finish up everything. Taking a final look at the mirror, Mato grabbed her school bag and ran down to the kitchen where her mother greeted her like usual.

"Mato, sit down and eat your breakfast properly. Could you go wake Hiro up as well?" Her mother chided as Mato dive into the kitchen and grabbed a toast, which was still hot. "Ouch! Ouch! Hot!" Mato flay the piece of toast around for awhile until it cools down a bit. "No can do Mom, I am already late so I need to hurry." With that she exited the kitchen and was already by the door. The piece of toast was left hanging to her mouth while she struggle to put on her shoes. "Bye Mom!" she yelled for the last time and without waiting for her mother to say something back, Mato went out of the house.

She ran, she ran as if her life depends on it. Passing several houses and greeted few neighbors, she finally arrived. Not far from where she was, Yomi stood there staring up at the blue sky. Mato wanted to call out for her but she stopped herself. Something was wrong, her face suddenly felt hot for no reason. Yomi saw Mato at the corner of her eyes. When she turned to face her, Mato saw Yomi's face decorated with blush. They did not say anything to each other, the silent stares made them embarrassed. Mato tried to say something but nothing came out despite her mouth open. It was just then that the event at the Other World played in their mind. It was the kiss, Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master had kissed each other. Their other self, had performed an intimate act that only lovers would do. Mato gulped nervously, what should she do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **No Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master interaction here. But two familiar characters are introduce here which will make their appearance at the other world soon, excluding Yuu who we already know as Strength.

**Disclaimer:** Black Rock Shooter and its characters are own by Huke.

* * *

><p>Obsidian Heart<p>

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

Time suddenly stopped as Mato and Yomi gaze at each others eyes. Both of them didn't know what to do. For Mato, she was dense in her own feelings but Yomi knew. She knew what this feeling was, it had been accumulated ever since the two of them became close. Rather confessing, Yomi choose to remain silent, to become only friends with Mato because she was afraid that Mato will think of her as being weird or disgusted. The real question was that will Mato realized her own feeling? Mato is not like any other girl who dreams in finding love, to marry and have kids on her own. Heck they are still fourteen years old kids who still got a long way to go.

"Emm," Yomi began. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Good morning, Mato." She was a hundred percent sure that her face was red that could rival a tomato. She could feel herself shaken in nervousness, her voice so shy and silent that she sure that Mato couldn't hear her. Unknown to her, Mato suffered the same symptom as well. But unlike Yomi, Mato was fairly dense about the feeling she had. The possibility of being in love with her best friend, did not cross her mind at all. Mato force up a smile and said, "G-Good morning Yomi." She felt like wanting to smack herself for stuttering like an idiot.

There was another uncomfortable silence between them. This awkwardness wouldn't happen if it weren't for their other selves who had kissed one another. Mato sighed, they will be late for school if things keep up like this. So she strode forward, not noticing how nervous Yomi really was. She smiled at Yomi and held out a hand. "Lets go, the train is going soon."

Yomi didn't know whether she should feel relief or disappointed. A part of her hope that Mato did not mention of the event of their other selves, and another part of her was hoping that Mato remembered what had happen. Yomi looked down, she tried her best to hide the disappointment on her face. She gave a weak nod and said, "Okay…"

The walked to the train station was quiet, the uneasiness between them grew at every step they take. Both of them wanted to say something but no words came out from their mouth. After few minutes of walking, they finally arrive at the train station. Mato unconsciously breathe out a sighed of relief. She didn't realize that she was holding her breathe for awhile now. She looked over at Yomi and coincidently, Yomi gazed at Mato. The two smiled nervously, still feel awkward.

Mato hurriedly went inside the train and she accidently bumped someone. The other person was a girl who was taller than Mato, she wore the same uniform like Mato and Yomi. She had long black hair and stunning red and bored eyes. The bag and book she held fall off from her grasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Mato kneel down and grabbed the person's things. She blushed a little for her careless mistakes. The other girl only watched silently at Mato then turned her gaze at Yomi who stare back.

Yomi didn't know why but she felt there was something wrong with the girl. She felt she saw her somewhere else before but couldn't put her finger on it. Yomi smiled but the other girl didn't smile back. Mato stood up and handed the bag and book back to her. The girl took it and left without saying anything.

"Is she mad at me?" Mato asked Yomi who shrugged. "Let's just go."

They entered the train and Mato suddenly experience déjà vu. The girl that she bumped earlier on was sitting at the far corner of the train, reading her book. _No wonder I've seen her before. She's the girl I saw on my first day of school._

"Mato, is something wrong?" Yomi noticed Mato staring at the girl before and can't help but feel a bit jealous. Mato shook her head, "No, its nothing." Seeing the looked on Yomi's face made Mato explained hastily, "Its just that I seen her before. When we first went to Junior high school."

Yomi stared at the girl for awhile. She really didn't like the girl, it's not her attitude but she reeks something…evil? Not, not evil but it was something similar to her, when she was her other self. She snapped out of her thoughts as the train started to move. Giving the girl one last looked, Yomi turned to look at the passing landscapes. Everything was quiet between them, they didn't talk more because they were afraid that they might said something embarrassing which was silly since they never did worried about it before.

Over the corner of Mato eye she saw high school students chatting excitedly amongst themselves. It made her wonder how her high school would be like. Mato's subjects were not the best but she was really good at sports. Yomi, in the other hand, was really good at both sports and studies. Will they be going to the same high school together?

"Is there something wrong, Mato?" Yomi caught Mato staring at her. She didn't mind being stared at but this was Mato. The intense gazde she gave made Yomi uneasy.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just wondering about where you would go in high school." Mato blurted out. She mentally slapped herself for doing that.

"High school…" Yomi muttered as she looked down at her shoes. She did not think about it until now. Her parents would want her to further her studies abroad but she didn't want that since it would mean she had to separate with Mato, and that pains her just to think about it. She looked over at Mato, "I think… I'll go to wherever high school you'll go to, Mato."

Mato was taken aback, she thought Yomi would go to a high-class school or abroad. For a moment she felt relief washed over her. "T-That's good. I mean, I can't imagine high school without you Yomi."

Yomi flushed, she looked elsewhere hoping Mato didn't noticed her red face. "I-I see."

Another moment of silence went by, Mato smile cheerfully thinking about what Yomi told her. Thinking about them together in the same high school made her feel content. The train soon slows down indicating they were about to arrive at their stop. Yomi heave a sigh of relief, she felt suffocating with the talks about high school. But part of her was glad the Mato really want to go to high school with her.

The door slide open and both girls hurriedly went out of the train. Once outside, they went straight to school. Neither of them wished to speak any further. The walking only took few minutes as they were greeted by several familiar faces. When they were about to reach the school gate another familiar voice greeted them from behind.

"Hey wait up Mato! Yomi!" The duo turned and saw an energetic brunette running up to them.

"Yuu, good morning!" Mato said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Yomi said in a polite manner.

Yuu stopped in front of them and panted. She must be running all the way to school. "Yeah…good…morning…" After sucking up enough air, Yuu grinned at them. "Phew, I'm glad I made it in time."

"Hmm, is there something happen at home?" Mato asked curiously. Yuu never usually overslept.

The said girl shook her head, "No, just overslept. I guess I didn't sleep well last night."

Mato grinned at the opportunity to tease her friend. "Oh, is it because you haven't finish you're homework."

Yuu pouted, "Hey I'm not you Mato. And for you information, I already did my homework." She then crossed her arms and grinned. "Besides, I'm not the one who likes to copy other's work."

Mato blushed at the statement. Yomi in the other hand placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter. "Well, we know that one is completely true."

"Yomiii…" Mato whined as she tugged the girl by the sleeve.

Just then the school bell rang, the three girls rushed to their respective classes. Fortunately and unfortunately for them, there was a morning assembly that day for all second-year students. It was probably about the up-coming exam at which Mato completely forgot.

Students flooded the school hall few minutes later. Mato was sitting in between Yomi and Yuu. It was a speech by the principle about their final year exam. Mato cringed as she remembered the exam, Yomi looked calm as ever while Yuu was about to fall asleep.

"I knew I forgot something…" Mato muttered.

Yomi chuckled, "Forgot about exam again."

Mato grinned and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah but no worries right? I mean exam is like emm… 2 months?"

Yomi shook her head, "1 month Mato."

"…you kidding." Mato stared at her in disbelief.

Yomi sighed. "No, we have only a month left. Please tell me you revise even just a little."

"O-Of course I did. Ha, ha…" Yomi raised an eyebrow, her face shows doubt.

"I didn't." Mato looked down, Yup, Yomi was right about that. She was so busy with the basketball tournament that she even forgot about the exams. Not only that, she needed time to herself after what happen few weeks ago when Yomi had disappear.

Seeing her somber expression, Yomi tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, I'll help you. We still have time you know."

Mato smiled, without thinking she linked their hands together tightly. "Thank you Yomi."

Yomi blushed, "Y-Your welcome, Mato."

Unbeknown to the both of them, Yuu stared darkly at them. Her eyes filled with anger and hatred at Yomi. As days, weeks and months passes, her hatred swells. Just the mere sight of Yomi talking happily with Mato made her disgusted. She knew deep down inside that Yomi had strong feelings for Mato. And no matter how hard she denied it, Mato also reciprocate that feeling without herself realizing it.

Soon… she will get rid off Yomi very soon…

Since exams are coming, all club activities were temporary stopped. Mato suggested they go to the new cafe down town. Yuu couldn't go since she had plans that afternoon. And so Mato found herself walking side by side with Yomi, both were oddly quiet. The stillness was deafening and Mato racked through her brain to find any topic of conversation but it was no use. If it was several months ago, she have no problem in it. It's strange how things changed between them after…

Mato blushed at the memory. Yomi looked Mato from the corner of her eye, "Mato are you alright? You look red."

Mato nodded furiously, "I-I'm fine really! Don't worry about me."

Yomi did not believe her but she didn't press any further. After few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the new café. When they pushed the glass door opened, loud chimes welcome them and soon they were greeted by four girls dress in a maid uniform.

"Welcome to Overture café."

One of the maid, a woman with long black hair and wore glasses step up to them. "Table for two?"

Mato nodded, "Yes please."

"Then please follow me." The maid directed them to a table by the window. Mato sat down across Yomi, and the maid handed them two menus.

"I will come back to get your orders. Please enjoy yourself." The maid said before she left.

Mato examined the whole menu, she looked over at Yomi from time to time wondering what the girl will be having. When Yomi looked up at Mato, Mato quickly gazed back at the menu.

"Have you already decide Mato?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah, probably the curry set B. What about you Yomi?"

"I'll be having pasta and salad."

On cue, the maid came back to take their orders. After noting down their orders, the maid smile and said, "There are variety of drinks you can choose at the corner. Since today is the grand opening, all drinks are free."

"Wow, really? Thank you!" Mato smile happily.

"Thank you." Yomi said politely.

The maid then excuses herself and left to prepare their food. Mato looked over at where the drinks were.

"I'll get our drinks. Is there anything you want Yomi?"

Yomi thought for awhile, "Just a glass of lemonade."

"Okay, I'll be back before you know it."

Mato walked away to get their drinks. Yomi looked at her retreating back. Her thoughts stray off about her feelings. This feeling was new to her. She had heard stories about being love from her friends and even watched romantic movies but in the end she never understand it. Thinking back whenever Mato was so close to her it made her heart beat rapidly, her face flushed. The sudden nervousness would come out of nowhere.

She asked herself, why this had happened. Was it because Mato was the first real friend she had? Or was it because of… her other self? Yomi shook her head, she did not want to think about her other self at the moment. The dark, cruel and sadistic side of her. She wasn't like that, was she? She's not like Dead Master, who likes to hurt Black Rock Shooter. For Yomi, she would never hurt Mato like that. Despite her convincing, the dark side of her disagreed.

"Yomi?" A voice snapped her from her internal debate. Yomi looked to her side to see Mato's worried face.

Yomi smiled the best she could, "I'm fine Mato. Just thinking too much."

Mato looked at her for a moment before she placed the glass of lemonade in front of Yomi. She then proceeded to sat opposite of Yomi, a coke in one of her hands.

"If there's something bothering you Yomi, you can always talk to me." Mato said.

Yomi chuckled slightly, "Really I'm fine Mato."

Mato was about to speak but the maid from before came with their foods. Yomi felt relief when Mato began eating, seemingly forget about what they were talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Rock Shooter, if I did the story will be all about yuri loving.

**A/N:** I thank Black Rock Shooter Wiki for the description information, without it, I'll probably be stuck with nowhere else to go. Also I would like to thank dan heron, Black Diamond Breaker and sara haruko takenouchi kamiya (I hope I got that right) for reviewing my story, it makes me cry in happiness knowing there are some people who like my story. I hope this chapter is satisfactory and part of it is about their human self and another part is about their other self. I don't know why but I like showing their love in a sadistic manner. Anyway read and review people.

* * *

><p>Obsidian Heart<p>

Chapter 3: Pain and Love

* * *

><p>Mato and Yomi exited the Overture cafe, both of them took a long time to decide who was going to pay and in the end Yomi won. She insisted that she'll pay everything though Mato strongly protest and thought she should pay for herself. But in the end, she can't beat Yomi's persuasion.<p>

"Phew, I'm stuff." Mato said as she stretched herself.

Yomi nodded in agreement, "The food is rather delicious. We should eat her sometime."

"Yup and this time I'll pay." Mato grinned.

"Hai, hai." Yomi said as she walked down the pavement towards the train station.

"Yomi I'm serious. I'll pay next time promise?" Mato ran along side her looking rather serious.

Yomi sighed, "Alright promise."

Mato smiled back and went to her usual carefree manner.

The walked back to the station was silent and both of them didn't know what to talk about. Mato started to wonder her other self, Black Rock Shooter. When Yomi was taken by the darkness, Black Rock Shooter came to her and offered help. Who was Black Rock Shooter? Why had she help Mato? Was it because she was also apart of Mato? Were they one and the same? Their appearances were almost identical and Mato bet that she will look like Black Rock Shooter in a few years to come except that her skin won't be as pale as her.

Mato glanced sideways to Yomi, she wonders if Yomi had ever thought about her other self. Unlike Mato, Yomi's other self was sadistic and brutal. Was that part of Yomi's personality or was it just the side effect of being engulfed in her own darkness. Mato wouldn't know about it, in fact she was too afraid to talk about their other self.

"Mato, are you alright?" Yomi asked.

Mato realized she was staring at Yomi and quickly shook her head. "I-It's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, alright." Yomi still looking worried but didn't persuade the topic more.

They arrived at the station and went inside the first train that arrived. There weren't a lot of people inside since it was already late afternoon. Most of them must've already gone home to their warm comforts. The door slide closed and the train started to move. Yomi took out her cell phone, the star phone charm dangling below. Mato didn't know why but she felt relief whenever she saw the star strap still there.

"What are you doing Yomi?" Mato asked.

"I'm just sending my parent a message." Yomi chuckled. "Sometimes their a bit paranoid when I'm not home after school."

Mato smiled sadly, "It's…understandable, since you disappear the last time."

"Yeah…" Yomi slipped her phone into her pocket and looked away.

Mato felt like she wanted to slap herself. Why did she say that of all things? Mato opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know what to say in this kind of situation, except for one thing.

"Yomi…" Mato murmured.

"Hmm?" Yomi turned but she felt Mato's soft and warm hand clasped gently at her. Mato gazed out of the train, refusing to look at Yomi's eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Mato finished.

"Mato… thank you." Yomi smiled happily as she too looked out at the scenery.

* * *

><p>It was just a short walked from the train station to Yomi's house. Her house was like any other house at the residential area except there was garden at the backyard. Yomi opened the metal gate and entered.<p>

"Would you like to go inside Mato?"

Mato hesitated then shook her head. "I better go home. My mom is probably wondering where I am."

Disappointment flashed in Yomi's eyes for a second and was replaced with a warm smile, "Some other time then. See you tomorrow Mato." Yomi closed the small gate and walked to her front door. She glanced back at Mato who stared back at her. It was just for a few seconds but they caught a glimpse of longing for each other. It was almost painful to look away. The front door to Yomi's house opened and a woman with long wavy black hair came into view.

"Yomi, you're back. We were worried about you." The woman said.

Yomi looked back at her mother, "I'm sorry. I was with Mato at the new cafe down town."

Her mother smiled, "Well if it's with Mato then its fine. Come inside and help with dinner."

"Okay." Yomi stepped into the house. She glanced outside but Mato was nowhere to be seen. Yomi reluctantly closed the door, she wished Mato would stay with her much longer.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the sound of running footsteps echo throughout the quiet resident. The streetlights were already on and petite glimmering stars already divulge itself on the night sky. Mato panted heavily but she kept running away from Yomi's house. A sharp pain hit her over the head and Mato staggered a few steps, clutching her aching head. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away but when she opened it back, she was shocked to find half of the sidewalk was decorated with check board patterns.<p>

"W-What…"

Mato shook her head, trying to dispel the illusion. She continued to walk towards the direction of her house, fighting against the pain along the way. Few minutes later she arrived at her house safe and sound. Mato sighed in relief as she opened the door. No on greeted her as she expected, her mother was probably at the kitchen fixing dinner while Hiro must be in his room.

"I'm…home." Mato said weakly.

"Welcome home Mato." Her mother peek out from the kitchen, she blinked a few times when she saw Mato flop down on the couch with a tired looked on her face.

"Oh my, tired of basketball practice?"

Mato shook her head, she forcefully sat up and smiled. "Yeah… something like that mom. Emm what's for dinner?"

"Roasted chicken and salmon egg, you better go wash up first dear." She

"Mom… I think I'll pass for the night."

Her mother looked surprise, "Are you sure? It's your favorite."

Mato nodded weakly, "Yeah… I'll just go up to my room and rest."

"Mato, are you sure your alright? Are you sick or anything?" she went to sit beside her daughter and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about it." Mato stood up and gave the woman a forced smile. She hated lying to her mom like this. "I'll be in my room. Good night."

Mato dragged herself up the stairs and as soon as she heard her mother's footsteps faded back into the kitchen, she gasped. It hurts but she didn't know why. Quietly she passed Hiro's room and entered her own. As soon as Mato closed the door, she fell down on the floor hard. She couldn't move her body, nor could she lift a finger. Her visions began to blur but slowly it changes. The pain slowly disappears and the room disintegrated into the familiar other world.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter rose up to her feet. The wind blew furiously against her, making her jacket soared wildly behind her. She turned around and wasn't surprise to see the barren landscape around her. She narrowed her eyes and began to walk away. The placed was just the same, nothing more then scrapped and rusted metals lying around, shattered glasses here and there, dry mountainous landscapes over the horizon and strange looking ruins that could collapse at any time. Why does this place exist? This place known as the other world, in fact how did she know its name?<p>

She went up the steep landscape and passed through random size crosses. The place looks like an unkempt cemetery. So far she only knew Dead Master and herself exist in this world. There were probably more other selves out there wondering what they were and why were they doing here. Maybe she could look for them, but then what. They'll probably attack her in the same way Dead Master did, since their instinct wants them to fight.

The sound of familiar snickered snapped her from her train of thoughts. Black Rock Shooter was so busy thinking about things that she haven't notice another presence was there with her. She scanned the area and saw the familiar figure sitting on one of the large crosses.

Dead Master looked down, her legs cross one another and her arms kept her from falling back. Her two head skeleton hovering above her, green light glowing out from their eye sockets and mouths. Dead Master smirked as she leapt up and landed at Black Rock Shooter left side. Blue flame shoot out of Black Rock Shooter's left eye as she ran to follow Dead Master. The thick dust blowing furiously around them blurs her vision and Dead Master took the opportunity to attack her prey. She dug her right hand into the barren ground and took out her dead scythe. With a smirked she leap up and saw Black Rock Shooter, who was searching frantically for her opponent.

The sound of slicing air caught her attention and Black Rock Shooter dodge the strike by jumping back. The dust was force away as the scythe strike the ground. Dead Master proceeded to attack relentlessly and Black Rock Shooter managed to avoid every strike with ease. Dead Master aim for her abdomen but she avoided it by flipping back and landed on one of the large crosses. Wind started to pick up once again and the area soon was enveloped by dust. There were sounds of running footsteps at her side and Black Rock Shooter flinched as she barely dodged the scythe, grazing her jacket. She leaned back and fall down to the ground at her two feet while Dead Master went passed her and hide herself in the heavy dust once again.

Black Rock Shooter clinched her glove fist, she held her right hand high and punched the ground below her. The blow created a large crack and dust swept away once again, clearing the area in seconds. She looked up just in time to see Dead Master running towards her with the scythe held high. She leap backwards just in time to avoid the down slashed, but the dead scythe dug deeper into the crack ground. Dead Master silently ordered her two head skulls to attack the still airborne Black Rock Shooter.

The first skull charged at her but Black Rock Shooter press her hands on its forehead and hop above it. The second skull opened its jaws and green glow of light flashed brightly. She covered her eyes with her arm, the flashed of light blinding her temporarily but it was enough to distract her. The second skull tackled her, sending her dive to the ground. The sound of collision erupted and dust spread out from the spot. Black Rock Shooter slowly stood up, her uneven face still shows no expression. Her bored blue eyes looked to her side to see Dead Master walking leisurely towards her and stopped a good distance away.

The pain being inflicted on her doesn't hurt at all. She didn't know why, and most of all, why was she holding back? Was it because she didn't want to hurt Dead Master, or Yomi? But were they one and the same from the beginning, Dead Master and Yomi?

Black Rock Shooter fully turned to look at Dead Master. The sadistic smirked plastered on Dead Master's face was still there. Black Rock Shooter blinked then walked towards her without a second thought. Dead Master snickered as she sent her two skulls charging towards her again. The first one charge head on but instead of dodging it, she pushed it back with her own hands. She was powerful and strong, she could lift any heavy things fairly easily even though her body looked frail and thin. She grabbed the skull by its eye socket with her left hand and punched it with her right. The skull cracked opened and disintegrate. The second skull attacked her from the above, but it didn't manage to crush her. Black Rock Shooter held it with both her hands as if lifting it up, but the ground below her beginning to crack.

The cracked spread apart and the ground began to crumble. Everything fell down and within seconds, landed on hard cold tile floor. Black Rock Shooter grunted as she stood up but an unexpected blow hit her, sending her flying to one of the crosses. She tried to steady herself but Dead Master pushed her back roughly. Black Rock Shooter soon found herself face to face with Dead Master, both slide down the tile floor.

Blue flames died down and Black Rock Shooter sighed as she leaned back on the cross, she folded her right leg up and rested her right elbow on top of her knee while Dead Master was in between her legs, resting against her front. The light of the moon illuminate the area and the few crosses and scrap metals glimmer beautifully. What were they doing? Weren't they fighting? But now… it's so peaceful. She felt Dead Master shifted, a sharp metallic finger soon touched her cheek down to her neck, the action was repeated with sluggish movement. Black Rock Shooter didn't mind the little pain as she stared blankly at the moon.

* * *

><p>A figure stood still, watching them from afar. It was a girl, her arms made up of two huge mechanical arms, a robotic tail with a vertebrae-like design move freely behind her and her feet are metal stilts. She has a black hood with white flames on it and white ribbons at the base of her tail and knee highs. Her hair and eyes were white like snow in contrast with her tanned skin.<p>

Strength looked below her, eyes narrowed slightly at the two figures resting peacefully. It was time…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ My thanks to does reviewing, putting this story on their favorite and alerts. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Black Rock Shooter and its characters.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Obsidian Heart<p>

By Rika

Chapter 4: Danger 

* * *

><p>As the wind blew gently, Dead Master opened her tired eyes at the sudden coldness. Strange that she could feel cold, usually she couldn't feel anything besides negative emotions; jealousy, possessive, anger and envy. But ever since her fight with Black Rock Shooter and her return, she began to see and feel her surroundings much clearer. Dead Master carefully turned to look at Black Rock Shooter, who has her eyes closed. Her chest raise and fall for ever breathe she takes, her mouth slightly parted and her left glove hand rested on her lap.<p>

The sight of her being vulnerable right in front of her made Dead Master happy and at the same time disgusted. She didn't know why Black Rock Shooter was so stoic, unlike her. The unflappable pale face, the jaded blue eyes, and the pony-tails being tie unevenly, it made Dead Master want to claw that look until it was unrecognizable. Although… her human form would never let her do that, because, her human self was so much in love with Black Rock Shooter's human self. It disgusted her, to think her human self would fall so low. To think that the reason she existed was because of this infatuated love.

She shifted slightly, careful not disturbed the other girl sleep. She didn't know when, when this new feeling appeared. Was it at the same time she gain a human host or was it a long time ago. The memories of her past was very vague, she can't remember anything about it except her name. Dead Master… what a cliché name. Where does the name Dead Master come from anyway? Raising a hand to inspect it, the glow from the moonlight made it glimmer. Her hand was covered by a metallic claw glove in contrast to Black Rock Shooter's leather gloves. Who knows how many lives she took with this hand? Oddly enough the sensation of killing someone made her excited. But the slightest thought of killing Black Rock Shooter revolted her. Hurt yes but killing… that's impossible.

She looked at the said girl once again and down at her stomach where her scars were visible. Dead Master caresses the scars with her sharp claw. The maddening feeling of wanting to kill someone returns. How dare they carve scars on Black Rock Shooter, this girl, was hers and only hers. Nobody touches her possession. The feeling of possessiveness was overwhelming that her eyes glow green in the dark.

Black Rock Shooter opened her eyes slightly, she glanced at Dead Master who was still busy stroking her ugly stitch scars. Amusement gleam in her eyes as she silently grabbed Dead Master's wrist. The stroking stopped and Dead Master glared at her. Before she could pull her hand away, Black Rock Shooter kissed it. Dead Master's eyes widen, the kiss was unexpected, but she let Black Rock Shooter kissed her hand with gentleness. Using her other hand Black Rock Shooter slides the black clothes concealing Dead Master's pale wrist. She turned the wrist to the side where her blood veins obscure. Then she nips her wrist in between her lips, sucking it tenderly.

The possessiveness feeling soon was overlap with another feeling. A feeling similar to her human self felt towards Black Rock Shooter's human counterpart. No… it was impossible, she could never feel love. Love was just a weakness, a burden to her existent. But then, she wouldn't exist. Because of the love her human self feels, she was here, still exist in this other world.

The nipping and sucking stopped, and everything suddenly felt quiet and empty. Her desire burns brightly, wanting more and more of being touch like that. She watched as Black Rock Shooter gazed back at her. Her expression was unreadable and that was one of the things the annoyed her. Dead Master face at the side of her neck and without a second thought, bite it. She felt Black Rock Shooter tense up for a moment before relaxing to the pain. Unlike her, Dead Master nipped her hard, sucking it as if she was a vampire sucking the blood of her prey.

Black Rock Shooter gazed up at the moon, letting Dead Master do whatever she wants. The pain was there but she didn't care. She was just…happy, that she caught Dead Master by surprised. She felt a metallic hand place upon her hand. She looked down and saw their hands intertwined. She glanced at the corner of her eye and saw Dead Master gazing at her, the green eyes dance in mirth. Their faces were inches apart. They were so closed, eyes locked in one another, lips started to move closer and the distance between them dissipated as each second passed. They could feel each other's breathe, their eyes half open, their intertwined grasped securely. Just a little closer…

The sound of rock falling down made them snapped back to reality. They looked up just in time to see a huge boulder heading towards them with great speed. They immediately stood up and Black Rock Shooter held back her right hand. She clinched her fist tightly and when the boulder was close, she hit it with great force, shattering the boulder to pieces.

* * *

><p>Strength narrowed her eyes. The boulder she threw with her ogre arm was meant to separate them. As expected, Black Rock Shooter destroyed it swiftly. Her power was undeniable the same as herself or maybe more. She cast her gaze around her surroundings, there were a lot of boulders and scrapped metals lying there, piercing itself in the dry land.<p>

She grabbed two pieces of metal, sound of iron grill echo the area. She gazed down from the top of the hill in searched of her target. Dead Master was standing not far with her Dead Scythe and one floating skull behind her. Black Rock Shooter walked further away, searching for the one responsible throwing the boulder at them.

Strength narrowed her eyes and raised the scrapped metal, her ogre arm made a mechanical sound. She tightens the gripped of the metal and flung it. The huge spear-like metal flew like a shuriken towards the unsuspecting target that was Dead Mater. She continued the process with her other Ogre Arm and threw the remaining scrapped metal, unlike the first one, this has a blunt side, towards Black Rock Shooter. Strength continued to grab the sharp metals nearby and threw it towards the two other selves, careful not to throw any lethal and sharp objects at Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

><p>Dead Master raised her scythe and slice the metal piece into two. Black Rock Shooter was about to run back to her side but another scrap metal distracted her. She swung around and kicked the metal away, she could feel her leg vibrated and the pain shot through her. But it was only for a moment and the pain was gone. The heavy metal skidded a few feet from her and finally stopped.<p>

She looked up and there were more shards of scrapped metal raining down at them in various sizes. Black Rock Shooter dodged and kick away the incoming attacks while Dead Master slices everything with her scythe, the remaining skull provided support for her until a large cross metal with sharp edge pierce through the skull, dissipating it into nothingness. It will take a while, for her skulls to generate back, and it needed her full concentration.

The attack continues relentlessly, never giving them any a moment to rest. One after another, they destroy the incoming metals and boulders without effort though tiring, but after a while the attack cease, everything was dead silent except for the sound of gentle breeze. Black Rock Shooter looked up at the possible direction of their attacker, whoever it was, there were many of them. Or it was only a single person with powerful strength. She looked from the corner of her eye at Dead Master, who was also scanning the hill top. After making sure there weren't anymore giant debris thrown at them, she walked towards back to Dead Master and before they were within reach, a huge bolder came hurling at them.

Immediately both girls leapt out of the way. The boulder crashed down, smashing the check board tile floor into pieces. The ground beneath them shook, the two other selves didn't waste time as they jump to higher ground. Sounds of crashing and smashing erupted below them as clouds of dust began to widespread out of the hole. Black Rock Shooter held her left hand high, instantly her rock canon appeared. She aimed it at the direction of where the boulder came from. Blue light glow by the end of the canon, its flames oozes out and seconds later, the blue cannonball fire.

* * *

><p>Strength's eyes widen as she heard the sound of canon fire. Looking down, she saw the furious blue orb coming towards her in top speed. Without a second to spare, she punched her ogre arms on the barren ground beneath her and leapt to the side. The powerful punch gave her the momentum to dodge the incoming canon ball by few distances away. There was the sound of explosions from behind her but Strength didn't look back, instead she grabbed another stray piece of metal and hurled it towards the unsuspecting Dead Master.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter ran, her rock canon was ready to block the metal piece that was behind heading towards Dead Master. The explosion caused by her canon distracted Dead Master, the debris flew everywhere and unfortunately, the sharp and heavy ones were falling at their direction. As Dead Master covered herself with her scythe, another metal was heading towards her at the side.<p>

Dead Master opened one of her eyes and saw Black Rock Shooter running madly at her, the rock canon held up and was aiming at her. The canon fire and Dead Master's eyes widen, thinking she had no time to block the large blue bullet. She thought she felt the pain but instead, the cannonball went passed her and followed by the sound of metal being split apart to shorter pieces. Dead Master looked over her shoulder just in time to see the metal debris showering towards her. Black Rock Shooter grunted and released her rock canon. The canon only added to her weight, she needed to reach Dead Master in time.

Everything happens so fast, and the last thing they know was the sound of something pierce through flesh.

* * *

><p>Strength looked down, her eyes fill with disappointment and concerned. She didn't expect Black Rock Shooter to reach Dead Master on time. Today's attempt was a failure but at least she knew one thing. Black Rock Shooter would do anything to save Dead Master. Strength turned around and began to walk away. She'll figure out what to do later, right now she needed to leave before they notice her.<p>

* * *

><p>Dead Master held Black Rock Shooter over her shoulder, her scythe dissolved into nothingness as soon as she saw Black Rock Shooter bleeding and half unconscious. They walked to the nearest rusted cross, Dead Master gently set the other girl sat down and lean back against it. A sharp metal piece was visible at Black Rock Shooter's left shoulder. It pierce through the skin and went out at the back. Dead Master knelt down and grabbed the end of the piece, she slowly and carefully pulled it out, the other girl grunted. Black blood ooze out from the wound after the metal was completely pulled out.<p>

Black Rock Shooter looked at her wound, her expression as stoic as ever but her eyebrow furrowed slightly. Dead Master threw the piece away and began to slip the jacket out of Black Rock Shooter. Black blood running down her arm, the wound had left a hole at her wounded shoulder. Dead Master touched the wound, at times like this Dead Master curse her inability to heal an injury. Black Rock Shooter gazed at her face, placing her right hand to her cheek, startling Dead Master.

Even though Dead Master didn't show it, she was worried. She knew the other girl could see right through her. She clutched Black Rock Shooter's face, her metallic claw graze at the pale skin and sink down to capture her lips. What Dead Master really hated the most, was seeing Black Rock Shooter hurt from protecting her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I really want to put more yuri moments inside but then something new came up. This chapter has more dialogues and less action and romance but to make up for it, a character is introduced. She is also one of my favorite Huke's characters next to Black Rock Shooter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Black Rock Shooter and its characters.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Obsidian Heart<p>

By Rika

Chapter 5: Concern

* * *

><p>Yomi couldn't concentrate. Her eyes drifted from the teacher to the blue sky out of the window classroom. Her mind couldn't contain the Math formula written at the blackboard instead, it was filled with Mato. Earlier that morning, she woke up in a jolt, memories of the passionate moments between her other self and Mato's still intact. She felt herself blushing at the thought of her and Mato doing something like that. But then the intimate memories were soon replaced with the fight, they were attack and she or rather her other self was careless. And because of that carelessness, Mato or Black Rock Shooter was hurt.<p>

She still remember the feel and taste of black blood in her mouth. It felt… sweet. Yomi shook her head and tried to concentrate at the teacher's lecture again. She failed miserable. Sighing, Yomi prompt her right elbow on her desk and placed her chin on her right hand. She gazed at the cerulean blue sky, wondering how Mato was doing. She did call and message her but Mato didn't reply to any of it. That made her deathly worried, and that morning made her more anxious. When she arrived at their waiting spot, she wasn't there.

Yomi was tempted to skip school and go see Mato but then the teacher would called her parents about her being missing. It was her fault, ever since she disappeared out of nowhere stunt; not only her parents but her teachers were keeping a close eye on her. She wasn't allowed to go out alone anymore and her parents restricted her to return home after school ended, with the exception of club activities.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signaling the end of the lesson and the start of lunch break. Sounds of chair screeching echo the classroom followed by happy chatters and laughter of her classmate as they flooded out from the class. Yomi stood up and exited as well, her eyes drifted to the class next door. As expected, Mato's seat was empty, not a single book or pencil present. Over the corner of her eye, Yomi saw a familiar short figure.

"Yuu-san!" Yomi called.

Yuu stopped from her track and glance over her shoulder. "Oh Yomi-chan! What's up?"

"Umm," Yomi looked inside the classroom and back to Yuu. "Mato, is she present?"

Yuu shook her head sadly. "No, I ask the teacher about it and she said Mato's mom call and she was sick."

"Sick?"

"Yup, don't worry about Mato. That girl will be back in her feet in no time!" Yuu said grinning.

Yomi smiled weakly and looked away, that's right. Mato will be alright, she's a strong girl after all. "I hope so."

"Of course, if nothing happens to her again." Yuu muttered darkly.

"Eh?" Yomi's eyes widen in disbelief, she looked back at Yuu.

Yuu's right eye change, instead of those usual cheery hazel, it was replaced with circular pattern. Yomi immediately recognized it, it was the same eye pattern as Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter.

Yomi stepped back, her voice a mixture of fear and distrust "Y-You…"

Yuu smiled, her eyes narrowed. It was as if she was about to attack, and in that moment she felt a sting at her heart. Something was crawling inside her, wanting to be free from the shackles that imprison her. Her other self, Dead Master, wanted to jump out and hurt Yuu but Yomi resisted. She can't let her other self take over. She didn't want to hurt Yuu.

"We'll see you soon, Dead Master." Yuu said as she turned and walked away, leaving Yomi stunned in silent.

* * *

><p>Yomi ran towards the train station. Her heart was still pounding and her mind was having difficulty in accepting who Yuu really was. Yomi passed through the flood of people, apologized to those who she accidentally bumped into. She was in a hurry to go to Mato's house, she needed to tell her about Yuu and then… and then what? Her pace slows down, eyes gazed down in frustration. What will they do after that? What will they do when they confront Yuu? Was Yuu even responsible for the attack yesterday or was it her other self having complete control over her.<p>

The train arrived seconds later and the doors slide opened. People started pouring out of it while those who waited, tried to push themselves into the train. Yomi side step and squeezed through the crowds, she even managed to find an empty seat before it was filled.

Sitting down, she let her mind wonder off again about Yuu. How long has it been since Yuu has her own other self? And judging by her remarks, she seems to know about Mato and herself too. So that means she must be the one who had attack them. Another thing was that why? Why Yuu did it? From her past experience, Yomi had let herself engulfed by her other self due to her jealousy and possessiveness. She was jealous of Yuu from being close to Mato. To her, Mato was hers and hers alone. She thought Mato was leaving her, forgetting her existence. That was the reason why she let her other self took over. Was Yuu the same? If so then all of this must be her fault for not noticing earlier.

As Yomi ponder at the situation, the train suddenly slows down and within seconds, everything changes. Feeling the odd changed in atmosphere, Yomi blinked and looked up. She gasped at the horror scenery around her. Instead of a train full of people, she was seated in a wrecked train with skeletons piling around. The wrecked train was rusty, glasses were shattered and the walls in front of her looks forcefully ripped off, revealing the eerie moon and endless horizon of barren land. The skeletons around her looked old and covered with thick dust, some even have spider webs. Pieces of large crumple of rocks and shards scattered around.

Yomi slowly stood up and walked forward, her feet stopped at the edge of the ripped off wall. Cold breeze passed through the wrecked train making her shiver. The land beyond her was bare, with not even a single signed of civilization. Before Yomi could do anything, she felt another unfamiliar presence neared her. A familiar feeling surged up inside her, Dead Master was on high alert and was about to force her way out. Yomi gripped her shirt in front of her chest where her heart resides. She was fighting to keep control of her own body when an anonymous chuckled interrupted her struggle.

Swirled around, a girl wearing the same school uniform as Yomi sat where she used to be. A girl with long black hair, face hidden in the book she was reading.

"You… who are you?" Yomi said, her voice shaken.

The girl placed down her book but her eyes kept closed. It was the same girl she and Mato saw on the train the other day. "I am someone who resides in both worlds… just like you, Dead Master." She opened her red eyes to reveal the same circular pattern.

"How did you…?" Yomi began but the pain in her head suddenly throbs furiously. Yomi clutched her head with her other hand, her body began to tremble at the pain.

"Don't resist your other self." The girl said wisely. "You and she are one in the same no matter how much you deny it."

Yomi flinched and closed her eyes. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to focus herself. Within minutes, her body stopped shaking. Yomi straighten up and opened her eyes, circular green patterns looked calmly at the other girl.

"Humph, who are you?" Dead Master said, her eyes narrowed at the girl in front of her. "If you're looking for a fight then I won't mind at all."

"Oh, you don't seem to care the safety of your human host. You should be careful, our host is the source of our existence after all." The girl said.

Dead Master snarled, "If you stop wasting my time and explain this instance, I will rip your throat out."

The girl didn't waver at the threat instead raising an eyebrow, "Such big words for a newcomer. Although your threat means nothing to me, I won't hesitate to hurt you if you dare to disrespect me again."

"Oh really," Dead Master smirked. "I recalled that you're the one who is being disrespectful first, dragging an innocent girl into this awful apocalyptic world. And not telling me who you are when you already knew mine."

The girl sighed. "You are being difficult. I wonder why she chooses you to be with."

"Who are you talking about?" Dead Master asked.

"Nothing," the girl shook her head, "I will only reveal my name and not my human self. I am an existence known as Black Gold Saw, I exist in the Other World much longer than you have, Dead Master."

"Black Gold Saw," Dead Master muttered. "So what do you want?"

"Just giving you a warning, there exists an Other Self who does not have a human host. She will ravage this world and seek to enter the human world to annihilate the humans." Black Gold Saw said, her gazed turn to look at the skeletons.

"An Other Self who doesn't have a human host? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, this person exists from the hatred of mankind since the medieval age. Her human self was accused of being a witch and die burning at the stakes. But her Other Self managed to survive. Normally, if our human self die we cease to exist, returning to the abyss of the Other world. But she was different.

Other self is born from the strong feelings of a human they turn into, hence we took their form. The other self who wanted to destroy the human world is no different, but she holds a powerful hatred towards humans, wishing to wipe them from the face of Earth. She had the power to revive and control hundreds of Black Demon Machines."

Dead Master tilted her head, "I never heard of such. Who are they?"

"You never did hear them because they were supposed to be extinct. When you journey at the other world, do you notice a lot of scrap metals lying around?"

Flash of memories when she and Black Rock Shooter being drizzled down by those scrap metals came to mind. The scenery of the barren land and pile of metals lay everywhere she goes.

"Are those metals…"

Black Gold Saw nodded, "What remains of the Black Demon Machines. Before us, they were the ones who inhabited the Other World. They are mindless beings that won't hesitate to attack anything other then their own kind. But as other selves were born, Black Demon Machines number started to decline as battles were fought between the two beings, and it ended with the Other Self as the victor."

"If the Black Demon Machines were destroy, who can a single Other Self revive all of them? There has to be something she used in order to revive them." Dead Master said.

"Yes there is. It's an artifact, a book spell."

"Where is it now?"

Black Gold Saw sighed, "I'm afraid I too don't know where it is. I've been searching high and low for it but I haven't found it."

"Isn't that good? It means she wouldn't find it as well."

"No it's bad. It could also mean she has it all along. If possible, it wanted to make sure it is destroyed."

This time it was Dead Master turns to sigh. "Where is she anyway?"

"She had lain dormant for centuries now thanks to a spell case from another other self. But recently I have discovered there were signs of her awakening. If we don't stop her, the human world will be the same as our world, just an empty piece of land."

"Your story… is hard to believe." Dead Master crossed her arms. There was something wrong with it and she figured Black Gold Saw won't tell her the whole tale. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to protect the human world, I've been survive long enough, transferring from one human host to another. I survived mainly because of the deal I made with a human from a long time ago. You can say I survive by their inheritance."

"Oh, you're an old person after all." Dead Master smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you." Black Gold Saw said tediously "Anyway relay this information to Black Rock Shooter. Right now I can't meet up with her for personal reasons. And you're the only one she trust." Black Gold Saw said.

Dead Master looked at her suspiciously but didn't bother to ask about the personal reasons. "You said that there were more other selves out there. Have you told them yet?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know who and where they are. For me to come in contact with another other self, I must be close to their human self. Just like you Dead Master, after making sure of your existence, I pulled your human host into this world. But there is a risk to it. If she is just a normal girl, she would've died then."

"I still don't trust you, but I will tell her about this."

Black Gold Saw nodded, "I appreciate it."

"But tell me one thing. Who is this other self who wanted to enter the human world?"

"I never did meet her, but I do know her name." Black Gold Saw glanced back at Dead Master. "She is known as the king of all dragons, Dragon Slayer."

Dead Master narrowed her eyes, whoever it was she'll just cut her down. "I'll keep my eyes open then."

Black Gold Saw nodded, "I know you will, but first you have to tie your own loose end."

"What are you talking about?"

"The other girl, the one that attack both of you, you should take care of her first."

"How did you know she attack us in the first place?"

Black Gold Saw smiled vaguely, "I know what I needed to know… and take care of Black Rock Shooter. That girl is always reckless."

Dead Master blinked, and then looked away. She felt disgusted about the idea. "Why should I take care of her?"

"Because you love her, don't you."

"I do not." Dead Master replied venomously.

Black Gold Saw shook her head, "Whatever the case is, take care of her. I'll see you both soon."

"Wait—"

[…arrive at our current destination in three minutes. I repeat, we will be arriving at our current destination in three minutes. Passengers…]

Yomi blinked, her surroundings were completely changed back. She felt relieve at the familiar sound of train moving accompanied by the sound of chatters of the passengers. The piles of skeletons and debris vanished, the glass windows was still intact. Yomi shifted from her seat to look for Black Gold Saw human self but the girl disappeared.

* * *

><p>Yomi stood nervously in front of the door, her heart throb furiously against her chest. The strange event at the train still lingers in her mind but she was more worried about Mato. She raised her hand to press the doorbell but stopped mid-way. Why was she nervous, this wasn't the first time she came to Mato' house. She came here once in awhile to do homework and sometimes stay for dinner.<p>

"Alright, come on Yomi. You're just here to visit Mato and see how she is doing." She told herself. _And also telling her about Yuu and Black Gold Saw._ The thought made her spirit faltered a bit. She hates to be the bearer of bad news.

"Excuse me." A voice snapped her from her train of thoughts.

Yomi turned around and looked down at the source of voice, "Oh, Hiro."

"Yomi-neechan, are you here visiting my sister?" Hiro said, shifting his bag over his little shoulder. Beats of sweats ran down his cheeks, his face red from exhaustion.

"Yes, is you're sister alright."

"Mom said she was just sick." Hiro said as he passed her and twisted the door knob open. Hiro stepped aside to let Yomi in first.

"Thank you." Yomi smiled down at him. Taking off her shoes, Yomi entered the household followed by Hiro who yelled, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Hiro." Mato's mom called out from the kitchen.

"Mom we have a guest."

"Oh, who could it be?" The older woman peeked out from the kitchen and was not surprise to see Yomi who was standing there rather nervously at the front entrance. "Ah Yomi-chan I was expecting you."

"You did?" Yomi blinked.

"Yes, I knew you'll be the first one to visit." She then turned to Hiro. "Hiro, go clean up first. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hai." Hiro ran up the stairs leaving them alone to converse.

The older woman stepped out of the kitchen, a white apron covering her front. "Well then Yomi-chan, before you go I like to ask you something."

Yomi gulped. "Yes?"

"Did Mato ever got into a fight? Not just in school but outside as well."

"Eh," flashes of memories of the fight in the other world emerged. Yomi shook it off, she didn't like to lie but circumstances force her to. "No, she didn't." It was a half-lie since the one fighting wasn't Mato but Black Rock Shooter, but then they were one and the same.

Mato's mother nodded, "I see."

"Why did you ask?"

The woman sighed, "I found Mato fainted at her room this morning. She was burning up and when I changed her clothes, there was a large bruise on her right shoulder. These days I always found Mato lying unconscious around the house but she always says that she's just exhausted. It makes me worry."

"Kuroi-san…that's, I'm sure Mato is alright. She's probably exhausted from working too hard during basketball." Yomi said.

"I hope you're right. Well then, I won't stop you from now. Go ahead, I don't know if she's awake or not."

Yomi bowed, "Thank you."

She hurriedly left to go upstairs to Mato's room. She knocks the door twice but there was no response. _She's probably still asleep._ Yomi slowly opened the door, the room within was dark as the curtains were drawn closed, and a figure lay on the bed underneath the duvet. She entered and closed the door quietly behind her. Despite the darkness, Yomi could distinguish Mato's pale face. Beats of sweats decorated her forehead in spite of the already air-conditioned room.

Yomi kneel beside the bed, her eye brows furrowed in concerned. "Mato…" She murmured affectionately. Tucking the stray hairs away from her face, Yomi carefully lean forward. The bed beneath her creek and the sheets rustle when she placed her elbows on top of it for support. Their lips was about to touch but she stops. She shouldn't be kissing Mato without her permission. Even if their other selves were all over each other, that doesn't mean Mato would feel the same…right?

Sighing, she leaned back and sat beside the bed, her arms crossed and lay on the bed neared Mato's face. She continued to stare, and before she knew it, she was drifted to sleep, aware that Dead Master was waiting to awaken once again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> _Ah yes, Dragon Slayer Sword or just Dragon Slayer. In Huke's artwork, there are two different Dragon Slayers. The first one is her standing on a Dragon's head while the other one is Dragon Slayer going BDSM mood to three unknown girls with horns. Well I'm still thinking about which one to use, probably the first although the latter is interesting too._

_About Black Demon Machine, I think it's not one of Huke's creations. I borrow from the Black Rock Shooter PV (no not the original one). It was a fan made, where Black Rock Shooter's sister turns into Dead Master, then they fight and then Black Rock Shooter was force to kill her, something like that. I am using those mechanical monsters used in that PV. I don't know what they are call so I just name them Black Demon Machine (sorry for the over-rated name)._

_Also I am pondering as to what Black Gold Saw human name is. Hmm, any suggestion? _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** It's been such a long time since I last updated this story, and for that I apologize to all you readers out here. I thank you to those who took their time to read, review, and put this story on their alerts and favorites. Thank you once again.

**Warnings:** Contains a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. This chapter also contain sexual tension but not too explicit...yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Black Rock Shooter characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Bed and Fight

Black Rock Shooter slowly opened her blue eyes. Her mind was blurry and her shoulder felt painful. Carefully she took off her jacket over her shoulder to see a new scar, no wonder her shoulder was hurting. She put her jacket back on and looked around the dead room. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was. Lying on top of the soft but ragged bed, she studied the wrecked room. There was a dusty old make-up table by the corner, its mirror still intact but covered with dirt. An empty but damage bookcase lay just across from her, there were cobwebs decorating inside it. The glass windows were shattered, allowing cold breeze to pass through the darken room. The curtains were torn and old looking. Despite the absence of light, the ceiling was torn apart revealing the beautiful eerie moon illuminating down on her. She carefully moves out of bed, her black shoes came into contact with the checkered tile floor.

Her mind was only focusing in one thing, Dead Master.

She remembered they were fighting, and then they became suddenly intimate. It was one of those moments where she felt peaceful and loved. She couldn't remember what she did in the past or how she got the scars that were adorned around hew body, but she did remember the feeling of being alone and empty. Other self was suppose to be the same as their human self, then was Mato feeling alone and empty as well? Something was wrong here and she would investigate as soon as she resolved the current issues.

Back to reminisce what she did before being unconscious, she was sitting along with Dead Master until an unknown force attack them. She saw Dead Master was in danger and she couldn't just stand there and watched. She just has to do something, and with an inhuman strength and speed, she managed to save her. But of course this will displease the other girl since Dead Master truly didn't like being saved at. Even so, Black Rock Shooter was satisfied. As long as Dead Master was unharmed, nothing truly matters, not even her well-being.

It was then the double oak door opened and in came Dead Master. She stopped as soon as she realized that occupant of the room was already wide awake and out of bed. Neither of them moved for awhile as they don't know how to react with each others presence. Black Rock Shooter decided to take action first, wanting to see if the other girl was alright but she was beaten by Dead Master who, in a flash, slapped her hard. Few seconds later, black blood ooze out from the three straight cuts on Rock's left cheek caused by Dead Master's black claw. Another moment of silence pass between them as Black Rock Shooter turned her head back to stare at Dead Master's heated gaze. The glared was meant as a warning not to danger herself again or else bad things will happen. The message was clear yet Black Rock Shooter didn't regret her past actions. With tired blue eyes, she looked at Dead Master from top to bottom, checking if the other self has any injuries. Thankfully there weren't any.

Aware of Black Rock Shooter's ignorance of her warning, Dead Master gritted her teeth frustratingly. She raised her hand and was about to give her a second slap but this time she was stopped. Without any warning, Black Rock Shooter grabbed the hand that was about to slap her. Taking advantage of Dead Master's surprise, Black Rock Shooter wrapped her other arm around Dead Master's waist and forces both of them to fall down to their sides on the bed. White feathers flew out from the torn pillows as Dead Master struggled to escape from Rock's embrace. She trash, kick and punch but nothing could move Black Rock Shooter away from her. Few minutes after resisting, Dead Master stop. Her breathing was shallow from the effort but she didn't let go of her grips on Rock's shoulders. Dead Master leaned her head on Rock's chest where her heart reside. The sound of her heart beats was the most pleasant sound she ever heard in her entire existence. And it belongs to hers and hers alone, no one will take this away from her. If they dare to, she won't hesitate to kill them.

Black Rock Shooter placed her right hand on Dead Master's cheek. Slowly Dead Master stared up at those blue eyes. She wanted to scrape out those eyes and ate them so that no one would be able to see them. If possible she would chain her in a dungeon where no one would be able to find her. Dead Master love and at the same time hated Black Rock Shooter. She thanked her human self for those feelings. Yomi didn't want to share Mato with other people, she didn't want Mato to look at anyone but her. She wanted Mato for herself and no matter how selfish it was, that was her human self's true feeling. And as long as Yomi felt that way, Dead Master will continue to exist.

Without a moment to waste, Dead Master slowly sat up and placed herself on top of Black Rock Shooter, straddling her. Black Rock Shooter didn't react nor show any reactions to Dead Master unexpected advance, she continued to stare on as Dead Master descended until their lips came into contact with one another. The sweet kisses became fierce as Dead Master couldn't help but bit Rock's lower lips, the other girl seem to not mind, in response she wrapped her arms around Dead Master. After some time both broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen, they stare at one another before they continue their passionate kiss.

With a swift motion, Black Rock Shooter rolled over so she could be on top. Blue and green orbs met, they could see their own eyes filled with need and lust. Rock kissed Dead Master from her lips, to her jaws, then down to her neck until she reached to her collar bone, savoring every moment of it. The taste and smoothness of Dead Master's skin was intoxicating that she was already addicted to it. Dead Master held Black Rock Shooter's head in a tight embrace. She was enjoying this but she refuse to show it to her face. She wanted to moan, to cry out in pleasure but her pride refuses her to do so. Rock noticed her refusal and a plan soon formed in her mind. With her right glove hand, Black Rock Shooter slide gently from Dead Master's cheek to her neck. Then she slide her hand further down to Dead Master's tight and then slide back up once again in slow motion.

Dead Master gasped as she felt Rock's hand caressing her gently at her side. She tried to stifle the moan but soon lose at as she felt her black top slide open, revealing her pale stomach. The next thing she knew, Black Rock Shooter was already descending down and claim her stomach with multiple kisses. With nothing to hold, Dead Master dug her metallic claws at the black sheets of their bed. Black Rock Shooter continued to suck, nibble and kiss her stomach area. She rolled her tongue around, leaving wet trails of her saliva on Dead Master's smooth skin. Her hands roam around Dead Master's body, until it reached close to her breast.

Suddenly everything started to spiral around, an unknown force pulled them away and before they knew it, their visions blacken.

* * *

><p>Mato and Yomi abruptly woke up from their other selves. The dark room was filled with the sound of their panting breathe. Outside at the night sky, the clouds slowly parted revealing the illuminated moon, light seep into Mato's whole room and the said girl blush fiercely at the sight before her. Just like before, Mato was on top of Yomi, both were sweating. Their clothes looked dishevel but none were remove. But that's not what grabbed Mato's attention; it was Yomi's blushing face. Yomi look so beautiful under the moonlight.<p>

Neither of them said anything until the sound of Yomi's ringtone broke the silence. As if snapped from a trance, Yomi quickly got up and gather her self. She hastily fixed her uniform and went to grab her phone to answer it.

"H-Hello." Yomi's voice quiver slightly, her blush never left her cheeks.

Mato stared intently at Yomi's back. She could hear the muffling voice of Yomi's mother at the other side of the phone. They were probably worried about her since it was already late. She just can't believe their other self almost did it. Why was her other self so bold? Was that Mato's own desire…for Yomi? She shook her head, feeling silly all of a sudden. Yomi wouldn't have feelings like that with her… right? The sound of Yomi's phone click shut brought Mato back from her train of thoughts. The call had ended without her realizing it.

"T-That was my mother." Yomi softly spoke.

"Yeah… I heard." Mato said, her eyes never left Yomi's back. The girl still refused to look at her and she wonders why. "Yomi-" Mato called out but she was cut off.

"I better go." Yomi said as she looked for her bag which was sitting beside the bed. Before she could grab her bag, Mato did exactly her other self did to Yomi.

She grabbed hold of Yomi's wrist and pulled the girl down on the bed. Yomi was surprised as she was pinned down with force. "Mato what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Mato asked back at her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Yomi bit her lower lips and looked away from her. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want to see Mato looking at her disgustingly. She was planning to burry her feelings, to keep it a secret forever. But now that the secret was out, she can't be Mato's friend anymore. People will give them the looks and it would hurt her so badly if anything were to happen her precious friend.

"Yomi please look at me." Mato gently place her right hand at Yomi's left cheek. Yomi reluctantly turned her head, expecting Mato's disgusted look but instead Mato was smiling down on her. "Please don't avoid me. You're my best friend, remember?"

The word hit Yomi like a ton of brick falling down on her. For a second she believed there was a possibility for Mato returning her feelings. "Mato please let me go." She needed to get out of here, out away from Mato as far as possible.

"No!" Mato grunted. "Yomi, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Yes there is! And if you won't tell me, how can I help you?"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yomi!"

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

The soft knocks stopped them from any further argument but both didn't look away from each other. They could hear Mato's mother calling them from the other side of the door. "Mato, Yomi, what's going on? I hear yelling, I hope you girls aren't fighting with one another."

"No mom, we're fine!" Mato said, loud enough for her mother to hear.

"…dinner will be ready soon Mato. Is Yomi going to stay over tonight?"

"No its fine," Yomi said hurriedly. Mato stare disapprovingly at her but Yomi ignore the look. "I need to go home soon."

"Alright then, just don't be late dear. Your parents will worry about you." They could hear footsteps fading over the distance signaling that Mato's mother had gone downstairs.

Even after her mom left, Mato didn't let Yomi go. They continue to stare at one another until Yomi said, "Mato I better go. So please…"

Mato furrow her eyebrows before she reluctantly let go of Yomi. She looked away as Yomi quickly grabbed her school bag and open the door. Before she left, she gave one last look at Mato who refuses to look back. "I'll be going." With that Yomi left, leaving the door opened.

-To be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** First off, I thank all of those who review, put this story on their favorites and alerted it. Thanks and I apologize that I didn't wrote back replies. One thing for sure is that I most likely won't give up this story anytime soon. Second thing is that the new Black Rock Shooter TV series. Most of you might ask if this story will relate to the anime series. Well, the answer is no. This story is AU but there might be some information that I would like to use. And I am waiting for Black Gold Saw human form to show herself. It's either the council teacher or the student.

**Warnings:** The story contains femslash pairing so if you don't like it, don't read or flame me. Also my English isn't perfect so expect grammar and spelling errors here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Black Rock Shooter and the whole bunch of characters. All of them belongs to Huke.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Midnight Battle

Mato couldn't sleep. Despite the comfortable bed beneath her, she just couldn't get her eyes to shut. Instead her mind was jumbled up. Images of a particular person kept popping out from her mind and it just won't go away. With a heavy sighed, Mato sat up, creating more wrinkles of her bed sheet. She folded her right leg up and placed her right elbow on top of her knee, looking up at the eerie full moon above. It's just a matter of time when she realized that her other self always sat like this. Was she becoming more like her other self, or they were the same from the very beginning? Mato didn't know, didn't care because all she think about was her best friend, Yomi.

"Yomi…" she whispered the name. It felt so natural coming out from her mouth and she likes it. Right now the main priority was to figure out what happen in their relationship. Their best friends… right? Or was it something more. Mato quickly shook her head and dismiss at the thought. Yomi wouldn't feel that way to her, in fact she might be disgusted at her.

Mato ruffled her hair and got out from her bed and out of her room. It was dark but she was already used to it. She had live inside this house since she was born, even with a blindfold she could walk easily around the house without difficulty.

After walking down the stairs, Mato stopped to look at the front door. It was late but she wanted to walk out at night. Of course her mother would have a fit if she knew Mato left the house at this hour, but if she was quiet enough her mom won't notice a thing. She went back to her room and grabbed her blue jacket and after making sure her mother and brother was sound asleep, Mato made way to the front door and unlock it. It was a good thing she had an extra key, with it, there won't be a problem with coming in and out of her house.

The night air was cold but with her jacket, Mato felt a bit of warmth. She grabbed her bicycle and silently walked out the gate. She stared at the window where her mother room resides, and after a few seconds, Mato hop on her bike and went down the road to her favorite place, the place where it all began.

* * *

><p>Yomi lay still on her bed, her pillow wet with her tears. After running back to her house, she isolated herself up at her room, not caring about dinner and stuff. Her parents were worried and they asked her if she was alright from outside her room. Yomi tried to reassure them as best as she could and they finally left her alone. She sat up from her bed and looked over at her alarm clock, it was almost midnight and she was still wearing her school uniform.<p>

She looked over at her phone strap, seeing the little blue star reminded her of Mato. It hurts, it hurts a lot. She wanted so much to confess to her friend, but she knew that her confession will only lead to rejection. The thought of Mato avoiding her pains her so much. Yomi silently stood up and walk over near her window. She looked up at the moon, wishing that her feelings would just go away. But it was just too strong.

"What should I do?" Yomi murmured to no one. "If this keeps up, I'm afraid that I can't hide my feelings anymore…"

For a moment, the reflection on her window flickered and instead of Yomi, Dead Master was there, smirking at her. Yomi gasped and stepped away from her window. A voice suddenly echoes inside her head, chanting endlessly inside her.

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine–_

"No!" Yomi clutched her head in desperation. "She's just a friend! Mato is–"

_MINE!_

"Stop… please, go away…just leave me alone!" Yomi cried as she fell down to her knees.

_...love…_

Yomi slowly looked up at her window and Dead Master's blurry image was still there, but instead of smirking, she looked at her with pity. Yomi knew why she looked at her with such pity. No matter how much she denied it, she knew it was true.

"I love Mato…"

* * *

><p>Mato breathe heavily as she got off her bike. She let it rest along the rail, knowing that it was safe to put it there. It was quiet and dim, the only light source was the streetlamp and the bright moon. Mato walked over to the edge and lean on the rail, looking at the scenery in front of her. She didn't know why but being here made her feel peace. She just wished Yomi was here with her.<p>

"Yomi…" Mato sighed, wondering what she was doing after all this time. "Why won't you talk to me? Aren't we friends…?"

Mato sat down and lean her back against the rail. She folded her right leg up and placed her right elbow on her knee. Mato blinked in realization once again at her position. Usually she just sat cross-leg but now… was it because of her other self. She was already influence so much by her other self that her cheery personality slowly deteriorated. Mato was worried that she would disappeared someday, if that happens then what would happen? Will anyone realize that?

She chuckled at her own questions. Strangely the thought of her disappearing wasn't frightening. Instead, she was waiting for it to happen. "Why am I so carefree about this?" Mato closed her eyes and lean her head back at the cold steel. She wasn't afraid of disappearing because…as long as she has the power, she can protect Yomi from anything.

When Mato opened her eyes, she wasn't surprise to find herself back in the otherworld. The wind roar furiously against her, making her long black jacket sways behind her. Black Rock Shooter was currently sitting on one of the large scrapped metal that had been embedded on the rocky ground. The place was surrounded by rocky walls with few stray metals littered around. Some of the ground was covered in familiar black and white checkered tiles. Her circular blue eyes scan around the area, looking for any signs of Dead Master. To her disappointment, she was alone.

She should looked for her later, for now she wanted to enjoy as much silence as she could…until her scars suddenly hurts. Black Rock Shooter flinched and clutched her abdomen. The sneering pain increases, and her sense suddenly spike up. She looked over to her side, there was a cave not too far from her. Somehow the source of her pain came from that cave. She was about to go and investigate it but immediately discarded the idea when footsteps echo out of the cave.

Black Rock Shooter jumped off from where she sat and gaze straight at the unknown figure. The footstep was getting louder and soon a tall figure emerged from the cave. There stood a woman with long black hair with two curved horns whose color turns red as it reached the tip. Her outfit was almost similar to her except for the design of her jacket and her bikini top; her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end. One of her skeletal claw hand grasped a large sword with golden blade and a black saw-edge on its reverse side. Red circular eyes stared back at her blue ones.

Silent tension filled the air, the pain was still throbbing, as if it was burning her alive. Black Rock Shooter furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why it hurts so much at a time like this. And without warning, the other woman knelt down as if ready to sprint. With a powerful vigor, she leaps toward Black Rock Shooter, causing the ground beneath her path fractured. It was just a split second as she could hear the sound of blade cutting through the air. Fortunately Rock managed to dodge at her right before the large sword could cut her down. The sound of the ground shattering made her look back as the other woman who had thrust her large sword at where she used to stand.

The woman didn't move, instead she stare back at her. It was as if she was disappointed that she didn't attack back. Black Rock Shooter held out her left hand and her Rock Canon appeared. She was about to shoot when her vision suddenly wavered. She clutched her head with her other hand, blurry images appeared without warning and slowly the images piece together to form-

_SWOSH!_

Black Rock Shooter raised her Rock Canon up to deflect the mighty sword. Their weapons connected and both tried to push their opponents back. The other woman rebound her sword and continuously slash down at Black Rock Shooter's Rock Canon. At first the impact wasn't hard to endure but it got heavier and heavier until she fell to one knee. The other woman took this opportunity to swing her sword in a horizontal slash, aiming at her opponent's head but Rock easily evaded it by rolling to the side. Still kneeling down, she raised her Rock Canon and shoots several bullets. The other woman dodged the bullets with inhuman speed. She placed the tip of her sword down the ground and made an upper cut. Debris fluttered off at Black Rock Shooters eyes, blinded her for awhile. The other woman pulled her sword to the side and made a vertical slash. Rock sense the blade coming right at her stomach, she stepped back and she felt the tip manage to graze at her pale skin.

* * *

><p>Yomi stiffen when she felt shiver ran down her spin. She looked over her window and was glad that her other self disappeared. She stood up and walked over to it, touching the smooth glass with her fingertips. The dreaded feeling engulfed her as she looked at the direction of Mato's favorite place. Her heart clinched and without hesitation, she ran out of her room, hoping that Mato would be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter touch her injured stomach, blood ran down her pale skin as the new cut slowly widen. She felt a sense of déjà vu when she fought with the other woman. She tried to remember anything but it was no use. All her memories prior to her merged with her human self were obscured. No matter how hard she tried to remember it, all it shows were indistinct images.<p>

The sound of metal against metal snapped her from her train of thoughts. The other woman was positioning herself in a familiar stance. The scene made her mind flickered and the previous images slowly come together. The other woman ran straight at her once again and Black Rock Shooter started to fire her Rock Canon. Despite the dozens of shots, the woman managed to avoid it and she was still running towards her. A close-range combat wasn't Rock's expertise but she still could hold her ground. When the other woman swung her double-edge sword, Black Rock Shooter parried the attack. But it didn't stop there as the woman continuously attacks her with ferocious strength.

As time pass by, the sounds of metal clashing against metal still echoes throughout the field. Black Rock Shooter wouldn't be so weak if it weren't for the headaches. All she could do was dodged and defend herself against the other woman.

Noticing Rock's slow movement, the other woman spun and her armored boot kick Rock on her stomach, hitting her right at her wound. Black Rock Shooter flinched and was momentarily stun by the attack. The other woman pulled her sword to the side, aiming to cut off her head again. But it misses as Rock duck the incoming sword and proceeded to swing her rock canon at her opponent. The attack connected, throwing the other woman to the side a few distance.

Black Rock Shooter looked over her wound, the cut widen due to the kick and more blood oozes out. She was beginning to feel dizzy by the blood lost. She either needs to escape this battle or end it quickly so that she could tend to her injury. The sound of footsteps made her looked back at her opponent. The other woman gazed at her with bored red eyes. She was expecting the other woman to attack her once again, instead she closed her eyes and gripped her sword tighter.

Odd, why would she do that? Doesn't she realize that she was creating an opportunity for her to attack? Maybe it's best if she escape. And before she could make any move, the other woman opened her eyes and red flame erupted from her right eyes. In the blink of an eye, the distance between them became smaller. Black Rock Shooter raised her rock canon to shield herself from the endless slashes. The attack was much faster than before, not giving her any room to counter it. But each time the sword come in contact with her rock canon, she felt something heavier pulling her down, it was suffocating her. With one last powerful slash, the rock canon deflected to the side. The other woman gripped her sword with two skeletal claws and proceeds to slash Rock's stomach, making a perfect X cut.

The attack caused her to step backwards and soon another round kick met her wounds. She was thrown back forcefully, hitting the rocky walls with great impact. Pieces of rocks and debris flew everywhere as Black Rock Shooter slowly fall down to her knee then on the ground face-down. Pool of blood started to form around her but she didn't care about it. All she cares about was the incoming footsteps slowly making its way towards her. She moved her head to the side and saw the armored boots with crescent shape. Her eyes stared back at the other woman, their gazes met and for that moment, an image flickered through her mind.

Black Rock Shooter opened her mouth, but no words were heard. The other woman knew that she finally remembered who she was. The other woman… Black Gold Saw, the very person who had cut her down once.

Black Gold Saw raised her King Saw, ready to deal the final blow. Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes in resignation. All she could think of at that moment was…

_Dead Master…Yomi…_

_CLING!_

-to-be-continued-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ugh, this chapter is so difficult but at last I've finally finish it. Surprise, surprise right? After months of absent, I suddenly came out of nowhere with the latest chapter of Obsidian Heart. I blame my lack of inspiration and writer's block for this long wait. Also those who give me PM and reviews, I thank each and everyone one of you from the bottom of my heart. No words could describe these wonderful feelings I have every time I read all your messages and review. Well then, without further distractions, I present to you Obsidian Heart chapter 8!

**Warnings: **Grammar and spelling mistakes everywhere.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Rock Shooter. If I do, I will make the franchise into full yuri! Then you can expect Dead Master ravaging Black Rock Shooter… *ahem*, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: King Saw<p>

Yomi ran desperately through the cold night air. The anxiety building inside her heart was ready to burst out. She could feel her feet hurting from the rough ground. When she took off from her house, she didn't think to stop to put on her shoes. Her instinct told her there was no time, no time to waste. Something happen back then, and whatever it was, it has something to do with Mato. She didn't realize it but somehow, she had developed an ability to sense danger. Whenever Mato's life was threaten, her senses spike up tremendously as if her own life was in danger. She question the mysterious connection she has with Mato, why did she have such thing? Was it because of her other self? She shrugged it off for now, it doesn't matter anyway since it could help her protect Mato from danger.

The world around her suddenly changes. Houses slowly turned to ruins, green plants started to wilt and disappeared. The sidewalk she was running on cracks and crumbled until nothing was left except for the barren ground. Yomi felt the changes happened to her as well. Her pale purple pajamas were slowly being replaced by the usual black clothes that clung tightly around her body. Her skin became much paler then usual, her injured feet started to heal itself and was soon covered with familiar black shoes. Pairs of black horn grew out from her head. Her mind became sharp and she felt the tiredness within her disappeared in an instance.

Dead Master materialized her scythe and leapt towards one of the ruin buildings. She jumped from one place to another until she arrived just in time to see Black Rock Shooter collapse down on the ground. Black Gold Saw raised her double-edge sword, and Dead Master quickly ran down the battle ground just in time to deflect the giant sword.

CLING!

Black Gold Saw narrowed her eyes at the unexpected intervention. Her gazed was met with Dead Master's glare and both stood their ground, waiting for the other to make the next move. Black Rock Shooter looked up and saw the struggles, her eyes widen when she realized that it was Dead Master. She tried to stand on her feet but the pain wouldn't allow her. She felt helpless as she stared at the fight before her.

From the corner of their eyes, one of Dead Master's skulls appeared and ram right at Black Gold Saw, sending the woman flying and crashed at the rocks surrounding them. Dead Master hurriedly turned and knelt down to inspect Black Rock Shooter's wounds. She was about to help her out when and loud rumbling sound echo throughout the area. Dead Master stood up and readied her scythe. The battle was just about to begin and she knew this wouldn't be easy.

The ground rumbled furiously and cracks appeared, heading towards her. Dead Master gripped her scythe and slash the ground before the cracks could get to her. Her scythe then met with Black Gold Saw's sword and the two weapons clashed once again. The other woman leapt out from the ground and proceeded to attack Dead Master. Dead Master ran to the side, hoping Black Rock Shooter wouldn't get involve in their fight. She raised her scythe and slash at her enemy, but Black Gold Saw manage to dodge it. She pulled her sword back and aim at the shoulder, Dead Master saw through her as she quickly evade and jumped a few feet away from her.

Both were equally fast but Black Gold Saw wasn't as strong as Black Rock Shooter in terms of strength. So maybe, she could win this. Dead Master smirked and continued to swing her scythe aggressively. Gold Saw deflect the series of attacks, her right hand gripped tightly at the hilt of the sword while her other hand grab the other hand of her sword. Every hits connect with her sword, and despite the perfect defense, Gold Saw was being push back. She felt the confidence rising within Dead Master. All she could do was wait, wait until an opportunity arises for her to strike.

* * *

><p>Pain…every movement she made was really painful to her. The distance sound of battle forces her to reopen her eyes. The sight of Dead Master made her gasped. Black Rock Shooter groggily sat up, her right hand clutching her bloody stomach. This wasn't the time to be unconscious, she needed to help Dead Master.<p>

Looking up at the battle again, she could see Dead Master was winning but something was amidst. She knew Black Gold Saw was preparing something behind her sleeves. Gold Saw wasn't a person who easily loses just like that. She was master of swordsmanship just like… her? Rock blinked a few times, her head suddenly filled with questions. Can she use a sword? Flashes of memory ran through her vision. She could see herself holding a sword… a black katana to be precise. Then she was fighting, but who was she fighting against? It was much bigger then Gold Saw and it looks more monstrous.

The pain suddenly shot to her head. Rock clutched her head, hoping to stop the images from flashing through her mind. It didn't stop and the more she remember, the more agonizing her head feels. Black Rock Shooter raised a hand that was clutching her head seconds ago and used it to punch the ground beneath her that caused a huge crack. The throbbing stop and so was the pain. She clinched her fist and forced herself to stand up. Trails of blood started to drip down from her stomach, but she didn't care. She needed to go help Dead Master.

* * *

><p>This was it. Black Gold Saw oddly enough keeps defending herself. She was being pushed back by Dead Master's attack and she did not have the time to counter back. Dead Master leap backwards and send her two skulls to attack. The first skull collided with Gold Saw's sword while the second skull sneakily flew above them. Black Gold Saw grunted, she grabbed the first skull by the empty socket to prevent it to escape. She heard the sound of something falling from the sky and immediately knew what it was. With surprising strength, she threw the first skull up above her. Both skulls collided with one another, cracks appeared at their foreheads. Gold Saw jumped up towards them and quickly slice the skulls in half, it disintegrates leaving nothing but dust behind them.<p>

As soon as Gold Saw landed on the ground, she was attack by Dead Master. She was force to take the defensive stance again. The battle rage for few more minutes until Dead Master notice Gold Saw's weaken. She swung her scythe with powerful force and it clashes with Black Gold Saw's sword, breaking Gold Saw defense. This creates an opportunity for Dead Master to slice Gold Saw in half.

Time froze for a moment. Dead Master was so engrossed in the opportunity that she didn't see Black Gold Saw's little smirked. All of a sudden, there was sickening sound of something sharp piercing through a flesh and everything went silent. Rock's eyes widen, her mouth open in a silent scream. Right in front of her, was a sight that she never wants to witness.

Dead Master dropped her scythe as she slowly looked down on her stomach. A black spike that came from the ground had impaled right through her. Black Gold Saw held her sword high and was about to cut Dead Master down. Over the corner of her eyes, she saw something round and blackish went speeding right at her. Instead of finishing Dead Master off, she cut the bullet instead. There was more coming right at her and she mange to dodge them. She looked at Black Rock Shooter with amusement. Even with the lost of blood she can still run and carried that heavy weapon easily.

When they were near with each other, Rock stopped shooting and instead she swings her Rock Cannon. Their attacks connected with each other, causing sparks of flame to ignite.

Black Rock Shooter kept fighting. Her mind was hazy but there was one thing that was clear to her. Defeat Black Gold Saw. The fight became more intense as the time stretch by. Trails of blood coming from both fighters decorated the ground. It was time to finish this, thought Black Gold Saw as she observes Black Rock Shooter tired state.

With a slight smirk, she thrust her sword to Rock's neck. The tip barely hit her neck, but Rock managed to stop it from piercing her throat by grabbing the side of the blade. Blood drip from her grip hand but she didn't let loose of the king saw or else she will be dead. It was a fight of strength once again and if Gold Saw won, Rock will die right there. Black Gold Saw had the advantage since her injuries was just minor compare to Rock. So she kept thrusting the sword forward, Rock in the other hand, skidded backwards trying to stop the movement but it was no use.

It was then they heard the sound of sharp blade slicing through air and Black Gold Saw reacted immediately. The taller girl jumped back, barely dodge the black scythe separating her and Rock. Dead Master stood between them, her other hand clutching her wound. Black Rock Shooter fell to one knee while gasping from exhaustion.

It was a shameful look. Black Rock Shooter was once known as one of the most powerful being in the other world. But now here she was, injured and exhausted. Was it because her transformation and exchange of body host was incomplete? Whatever it was, it's better to get rid of her before she became a nuisance to her. With one last look, Black Gold Sword raised her sword high up and closed her eyes. This was it, her last attack that will surely killed them both.

…

…

…

Fire started to appear around Black Gold Saw. It circles around her and went into her king saw. As more flames entered it, the larger the double edge sword becomes. Amazingly Black Gold Saw didn't look tired of flinch from the weight. The fire started to grow ferocious and the sword strangely emits a roaring sound. When the transformation was complete, the sword had already reached up at the sky, covering the white moon. Sparks of flame flew out from it as if someone spitting their saliva.

Dead Master grunt, she wanted to attack Black Gold Saw during her sword transformation but the flames that dances around her made it difficult. The flames itself have a life of its own as it slither like a snake. Some of them slither at them but Dead Master was fast enough to kill them. She had to stay there and protect Rock or else Rock will be engulfed in flame.

Black Gold Saw slowly opened her blood-shot eyes and stared at them as if they were lowly beings. The giant sword slowly descends on them. There was no way to run from this attack as it covers the whole area. Even if they manage to avoid it, there was no guarantee they would escape uninjured. Dead Master grip her scythe, ready for the impact but she was surprise when she felt warm arms hug her from behind. Black Rock Shooter held her in a tight embrace, she pierce her rock canon in front of her to provide the incoming attack. Both other selves stare at each other, thinking that this will be the last time they will be together. Thinking about that frustrates Dead Master, but there was nothing she could do. And so she embrace Rock as tightly as she can, memorizing every part of her body.

Rock looked up and prepared herself for the impact. Even if her body will be in ruin, as long as she can protect Dead Master then so be it.

…

…

…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** As usual, no dialogues but more actions. As a reminder, this is an AU story following OVA continuity. There will be a mixture between Black Rock Shooter OVA, anime, manga and game. There will be a note by the end of the chapter so be sure to read it for reference.

**Warnings: **Grammar and spelling errors**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Black Rock Shooter. It belongs to HUKE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: RON<p>

Strength walked over to the edge of the cliff. She could feel the searing heat coming from the bottom and when she looked down, she saw fire engulfing the whole area. Over one corner, where there was no fire stood Black Gold Saw. The tall girl slammed the giant flame to the ground, destroying everything that stood in its way. Strength narrowed her eyes and looked for two more familiar faces. Her search was futile and she now knew that Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master already lost. She sighed and turned away to leave. The feeling of high expectation pummeling down and was replace with disappointment of the thought that the other two would lose so easily. Strength was only a few steps away when she heard the unexpected sound of… motorcycle.

* * *

><p><em>It was scorching hot when the attack hit them. The surrounding was like a tornado made out of fire and they were at the center of it. Her rock canon slowly turns red due to the intense heat, steam started to rise out from her left arm that held the rock canon. After few seconds of struggling, the rock canon slowly disintegrates into ashes. Something slashes at her like a whip and before it hit her, Black Rock Shooter shielded Dead Master with her entire body. The attacks hit and cause her bleed from the head. It happens continuously, tearing her black jacket. Then came a strong wind and she quickly push her right hand forward. The wind went through them and Rock's right glove shred to pieces leaving few fabrics dangling on her hand; blood started to seep out from her injuries.<em>

_GGGRRRR…_

_She glared at the figure that gradually started to form in front of her. A giant skeletal being made entirely of fire raise from the crack ground, its hollow eye sockets stare at its prey with blood lust. Only a portion of its body was shown while its bottom was still sunk in the ground. The flaming skeleton let out a fierce roar, splitting molten lava out from its mouth. It raises one of its arms and slams it right next to them. The ground shook upon impact and the beast crouch down within eye level before it raises its other arms._

_Dead Master sensed what it wanted to do so she tried to push Black Rock Shooter away. She hopes that Rock could let her go so that the blue eyes girl could escape without her. Rock was already heavily injured and she could die with this next attack. Regardless Rock didn't budge nor had the attention of abandoning Dead Master. She was prepare for what comes next, she raise her right hand to shield both of them. Even if it was just a small defense, as long as she could protect Dead Master, then its worth it. The flaming specter punch directly at them, powerful force of heat struck them mercilessly. Black Rock Shooter's lower arm jacket tears out completely and large cuts appeared in place of it._

_ROARRRRRR…._

_Black Rock Shooter felt the ground shifted. She looked sideways and saw the hand that was slam beside them slide towards them. Rock's eyes narrowed slightly, this wasn't good at all. If the hand reached them, it will be all over._

_Suddenly a black figure jumped in front of them. The figure was two times taller than her and its whole body was made of black metal. The black figure raises its heavy arms up and stopped the flaming hand movement. The unknown figure raised its right fist and punch repeatedly at the hand until the flame receded. More fire beast came charging at them, this time there were 5 of them. One of the beasts that looked like a wolf leapt behind the figure. Sensing the danger, it quickly turned and grabbed it by the neck. The beast shrieked as it tried to escape but it was no used, its neck snapped and its body slowly turned to ashes. The other wolf-like creatures growl, they slowly surrounded it, their eyes never left the black robot. As they completely surrounded it, they simultaneously charge head-on. The robot knelt down and jumped high, dodging the wolves attack. The beasts hit one another and all of them collapse down, their heads throbbing in pain. The robot raised both fists and slammed them at the beasts. The beasts were crush under the power and they too turned into ashes. The robot stood up and slowly walked towards Rock and Dead Master. When it was few feet away, it knelt down as if it was kneeling in front of a king._

_Black Rock Shooter stared at it until she understood what it wants. She stood up, bringing Dead Master with her and walked over to it. The large robot bow its head and its body soon transform into a large black bike*****. Dead Master grabbed Rock's hand and gave the motorcycle a suspicious stare. A lot of questions ran through her mind like what if this was a trap? Was it safe to trust this thing? _

_Rock only gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand though her facial expression was still emotionless as before. Dead master closed her eyes, Rock asked her to trust her and she knew she did not have any choice in this circumstances. With a reluctant nod, she followed Rock towards the bike. They need to do something before the flaming specter made the next move. As soon as Rock sat on the motorbike, she saw a rusty brand in between the handles._

_R.O.N_

_To her, that name sounded familiar but she could not grasp where she heard it before. Dead Master sat behind her and hugged Rock from behind. The fire started to grow furious and the fire specter let out an angry roar. Black Rock Shooter twisted the handles, the engine ignites and with a new determination, the bike drove through the specter. It twisted its body and tried to grab them with its remaining arm but they were soon out of reach._

_An army of human-size fire specter came out through the crack grounds; most of them had worn-out swords in their hands. They drive passed falling debris and the small fire specters. One of them tried to attack from behind but Dead Master was quick enough to summon her scythe using her green blood and cut it down. She continued slicing any specter that came close to them until she felt Rock's gaze upon her. Black Rock Shooter looked over her shoulder, signaling that things will get a bit rough. Dead Master clutches her weapon in one hand while the other clung to Rock around the waist. There was a large slope rock in front of them and Rock drove full speed ahead. The bike drove over the rock and leapt out from the fire leaving wisp of flame behind it._

* * *

><p>Black Gold Saw's eyes widen, she did not expect this to happen at all. Before she could react, the bike landed right next to her .The ground trembled slightly from the impact. She did not have time to defend herself as she saw a black scythe slash her at her lower neck to her shoulder. The flame attack stopped immediately as the king saw dropped from her hands.<p>

The motorcycle skidded to a stop and Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master watch as Gold Saw collapse to one knee. Both occupants of the bike breathe heavily as they finally escape from the blazing heat. It was not safe yet and they need to get out of here as far as possible. With that in mind, Black Rock Shooter accelerates away towards the direction of the ruin castle.

As the sound of the motorcycle grew distance, Gold Saw clutched her fist. She coughed out blood and touched her injuries at her neck. To her this was nothing and it will take more than that to stop her advance. She groggily stood up and grab her king saw. She needed to chase them down before she lost them.

THUD

THUD

THUD

Black Gold Saw quickly held her sword in a fighting stance. She peers to the darkness for the source of the sound. But when the source revealed itself to be Strength, she lowered her guard. Gold Saw walked away towards the direction where Rock and Dead Master had went to. Strength tilted her head before she followed Gold Saw, her tail sway excitedly for the battle ahead. Besides, Gold Saw needed her help. After all, they're friends… right?

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Note: The black robot/bike is from a fan made PV of Black Rock Shooter (Anomaro-P). You can see it on you Tube as it has characters like Maid Gunner, Geshumaru, Dragon Slayer and Dead Master. I don't know what the robot name is so I just gave it a name from the manga, RON. There's a reason why I didn't use the motorcycle version of the game but that would spoil things.

Next chapter will be Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master more _intimate_ moments.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Another new chapter! I'm trying to update once a week, trying… trying. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and thank you to all your support as well.

**Warnings: **Lots and lots of grammar and maybe spelling errors.

**Disclaimer: Its unfortunate but I do not OWN Black Rock Shooter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Silent Touch

The black motorcycle skidded to a stop as soon as they were near the black castle. The ride had taken a few minutes with no interruptions. Black Rock Shooter placed the kickstand and exited the motorcycle. Her vision was getting blurry every minute passed. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the blood soaking to her skin. She was at her limit and Rock fall forward but Dead Master was quick enough to catch her from falling. Rock glance sideways, even though her consciousness slowly started to fade away, she could have sworn she saw Dead Master looking worriedly at her.

* * *

><p>It took Dead Master another few minutes to go to the room where they stayed before. The black motorcycle however, did not transform back nor make a move. It just stayed there as if guarding the area. No matter, she needed to take care of Black Rock Shooter's wound. She was bleeding all over herself. Unlike Dead Master, who can heal herself, Rock does not have the same ability. So she had to rely on normal treatment. No wonder she had stitches all over her midriff. She cast a side glance at Rock who was leaning over her shoulder. Despite all the strength and heavy weapon she carries, she was surprisingly light weight. Was she always this light?<p>

Dead Master shook her head, this was not the time to ask trivial things. When they arrive at a certain room, Dead Master used her other hand to push the door open which creeks loudly in response. She made way towards the bed and gently place Rock on it. She proceeded to go to the dusty drawers and pulled out several crumple rolled bandages and an old towel. There was also a needle and some strings that were specifically used to stitch up injuries. After emptying all the drawers, she grabbed one of the rusty chairs and pulled it beside the bed. After everything was set, Dead Master carefully took off Rock's tear jacket and gloves. She then wiped the blood using the old towel and continued to wrap the wound with the bandages. The larger wounds were being stitch up to stop the bleeding. Her claws act as a scissor to cut the bandages and strings.

It took her almost half an hour to finish everything. All that was left was to wait for Black Rock Shooter to wake up. Dead Master placed the tools and wrappers on the table bedside and looked over at her sleeping companion. Compare to before, her breathing was steady and calm. Without a second thought, Dead Master caress Rock's left cheek with her claw hand. At first she was gentle, then her hand tense as if wanting to decorate her cheek with more scars. Why was it she felt this way? She wanted to hurt her so badly right now. It was then she notice Rock's lips parted slightly. Something within her took control and the next thing she did was bent forward, their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was so unlike Dead Master to do so since she was always antagonistic.

After few seconds she parted. She could have sworn she heard Rock murmured her name. Dead Master stood up and walked over at the balcony. The door was already smash opened even before they occupied the room. She could see the unknown bike just few hundred meters below them still in its motionless state. The cool wind breeze sooth her soul. Somehow it reminds her of Black Rock Shooter's cold yet warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter slowly opened her blue eyes. The first thing she sees was the bright eerie moon. After blinking a few times, she sat up groggily. This was probably the second time she woke up on a bed, no less a room with an open roof. Something was wrong though, there was something missing. When she gripped her hand was when she realized that her gloves were missing. In place were bandages wrapped neatly around her lower hands.<p>

She placed a hand over her forehead and tried to remember what had happen. It took awhile for her to remember everything and she look around her surrounding for Dead Master. How long was she unconscious? What if something happen to Dead Master while she was asleep?

Her worries were cast aside when she saw the familiar figure standing at the balcony. Black Rock Shooter slowly sat up from her position. A pain shot through her abdomen and in reflex, she touch the place where the pain was. It was then she noticed the extra stitches and leftover bandages and needle on the bedside table. Dead Master must have helped her when she was knock out.

Rock got out of bed, her right hand still touching her new stitch while the other left dangling to her side. She made her way towards the balcony, her steps echo throughout the room. When she was outside, she stops a few feet away from Dead Master. She stared at Dead Master's back, it was then that she notice how thin and fragile the other girl's back was. Dead Master looked over her shoulder, her eyes looked bored and empty. Their eye contact broke when Dead Master turned to gaze back at the horizon in front of her. Rock walked forward until she was close behind Dead Master. Silently she wrapped the other girl within her arms. Dead Master tense upon the contact, she looked Rock over her shoulder and glared at her, to warn her. The glared was futile however, as Rock stared blankly back at her.

Black Rock Shooter slides her right hand down on Dead Master's slender arm. It was a slow and gentle caress; it was as if she was afraid her caress would shatter a glass to pieces. Her left arm move over Dead Master's left shoulder and that side of her hand grabbed Dead Master's right shoulder, pulling the green-eyed girl to her. Rock tilted her head so that their eyes would meet one another again. In a subconscious act, Dead Master lean on Rock, her glare faltered slightly until she realized what her body was doing. She tried to break free from the embrace but it was a useless act.

Leaning forward, Black Rock Shooter kiss the side of her neck. Dead Master tense and once again tried to break free from the embrace. She looked over her shoulder to give Rock another one of her warning glared but it was cast aside as Rock lean forward to capture her lips instead. Dead Master was caught by surprise and let out a gasped. Rock took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by plunging her tongue into Dead Master's mouth. She struggles to break the kiss and in the act of desperation, she bit Rock's tongue.

The blue eyes girl pulled away but her arms were still firmly wrapped around Dead Master. Slowly blood started to drip down the corner of Rock's mouth. They gazed one another, Dead Master's firm glared was not enough to back down Rock. The stoic girl decided to do something different. She twisted Dead Master around so that they could face each other, and with no difficulty she lifted Dead Master so that the other girl sat on the stone rail of the balcony. Dead Master's eyes widen in surprised as she grabbed the rail to balance herself from falling down. Technically she would not die if she fell, she could summon her chains or skulls to help her out but that would waste her energy for a possible future battle.

Black Rock Shooter grabbed Dead Master's right shoulder while her other hand was place behind Dead Master's back. She proceeded to kiss Dead Master's nape, kiss slowly turns to bite, turns to suck and lick, and finally repeat the action to another part of her collar bone. Throughout the passionate contact, Dead Master struggle to break free but unfortunately if she pulled away she could slip and fall. Rock would not allow that to happen to her, she knew that, then what was she so concern of. She could manifest her scythe and beat Rock. Then why, why did she not do so earlier and now. Something happens to her body, as it refuses to cooperate with her again. Then something click inside her, something that she forgotten; her human self. Was this what she wanted all along? To be this intimate, to be close to the person she's in love with.

She felt the lips move to her jawbones in a slow motion. But she's not going to lose just yet. With a smirk, she tilted her head to the side and bite Rock's left ear. She's not going to let Rock kiss her so easily this time. Dead Master wrapped her arms over Rock's shoulder and graze the back of the blue-eyed girl's back. Since the usual black jacket was absent from its owner, Dead Master could clearly see the pale yet strong back of Black Rock Shooter.

Their world of passion was disrupted when both felt the familiar present of Black Gold Saw. They broke away from each other and looked over at the horizon. Not only Gold Saw but another other self was with her as well and Dead Master clearly knew who that other self was. Black Rock Shooter went back inside the room and took her black jacket which has fixed itself as well as her black gloves. Dead Master entered the room in a much slower phase and looked displeasingly at Rock. It was clear that she was still hurting and she was supposed to rest. They stared at one another for a long moment until Black Rock Shooter raised her right hand to Dead Master. The other girl glared but she reluctantly take it and both went out to welcome their uninvited guests.

…

…

…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter is overdue! Just when I have the determination to release a chapter per week, this happens! Seriously! Sorry about the late chapter but this is such a pain to write down. My action scenes are so horrible and some of you might not understand them, I'm very sorry about this. To those who review my story, I have send PM to all of you. Thank you for your wonderful reviews everyone. To **Widya Enma,** yes I remember who you are. It's been such a long time since I heard from you. Thanks for the review, I hope I won't stop writing this fic as well. I wanted to finish this story before going to the others. Let's hope my inspiration won't die.

**Warnings: **A Lot of grammar and spelling mistakes as well as bad action scenes.

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Black Rock Shooter and their characters. They are solely belong to HUKE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Rubik's Cube<p>

Black Rock Shooter stood motionless; her eyes gaze at the barren land in front of her. Her concentration went full alert for any signs of Black Gold Saw and her '_friend_'. Ever since she sense them coming, something was bothering her. It was the presence of the unknown third party, the same presence as the one who attack her and Dead Master with the giant boulders. If they are the same person then things will be a lot more complicated than before. Her memories were still blurry but there was one thing she remember the most; she knew Black Gold Saw and they fought once before. Of course Black Rock Shooter lost the fight and these scars decorating her midriff are proof of her own defeat.

While Rock remains cautious, Dead Master in the other hand look a little bored. They have been standing here for almost thirty minutes and there were still no signs of the two other selves. Ron knelt beside Rock in his humanoid form. He hasn't move ever since Rock and Dead Master came down from the castle. They waited another few minutes and soon it turns into an hour. There were still no signs of them and Dead Master was starting to lose her patience.

Silently, a portal slowly appeared right behind them. The portal elongated horizontally without making any sound and within it was Black Gold Saw. Her red eyes stared at Black Rock Shooter's back. _This is too easy_, she thought. Gold Saw held her King saw high, ready to cut Rock in half. She narrowed her eyes and swung her sword only to be stop by Ron's metallic arm. Rock looked over her shoulder to stare at Gold Saw. She already expected a sneak attack so she had warned Ron to watch their backs. Ron grip King Saw and pulled Gold Saw out from the portal. As soon as Gold Saw exited the portal, Strength leapt out and punched Ron. Her ogre arm resonated with it's metallic body, sending Ron flying back over the distance. Strength slowly turned to Rock, her expression was hidden behind her blazing pattern scarf. Without a moment to lose, they both charge at each other. Strength held up her ogre arms and slams them to Rock who manage to caught them both with her own hands. The ground beneath Rock crack and the wind blew furiously around them.

Seeing Rock struggling against Strength, Gold Saw tried to attack her from behind but she was interrupted by Dead Master. Her dead scythe readied in hand as well as her two skulls. Gold Saw narrowed her eyes in annoyance whereas Dead Master smirked in a taunting manner. Both other selves did not waste any more time as their blades clashes with one another. Series of strikes followed one after another, both did not show any signs of fatigue. Dead Master flipped backwards and swung her scythe against the invisible air, three to four chains appeared behind her, heading towards Gold Saw. Time suddenly stopped and the world around them was colored in gray. The chains that were aiming at Gold Saw stop as well. She gripped her King Saw and charges towards the chains, slicing them to pieces. Time flows back and the color of the world around them reverted to its original form. Dead Master found herself face to face with King Saw. In a flash, one of the skulls flew behind her. Dead Master grab hold of it's eye sockets and flew out of the way before the king saw could slice her, the ground where she once stood crack into a large hole. The skull flew above Gold Saw and Dead Master released her grip and drop down towards the red eyes woman. Gold Saw twisted her King Saw with both hands and swing her blade in an upper cut while Dead Master gave a down ward slash. Both attacks connected and a flash of light engulf them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Black Rock Shooter was still caught in a hand lock with Strength. Both tried to push the other into submission. The competition did not take long as Strength managed to push back Rock. The blue eyes girl slide backwards leaving trails of dust at her wake. With a sudden move, Strength released her right hand from the grip, Rock trip and fall forward. With the same hand, Strength deliver a powerful punch to Rock's stomach, sending the girl back until she hit one of the large rocks. Clouds of dust covered the area and soon, out came Ron charging towards Strength in his motorcycle form. When he was within few feet apart, he quickly transforms into his humanoid form and gave quick punches at her. Strength raises her ogre arms to shield herself from the onslaught. With these continuous attacks, Strength would surely lose.<p>

With that in mind, she quickly devised a plan. She looked over at Ron who does not seem to notice anything yet. Strength narrowed her eyes, she concentrated the power behind her and within seconds, another pair of ogre arms appeared from her back. Those pair grabbed Ron by his leg and before he could do anything Strength lifted him up with incredible vigor and smash his entire body on the ground until a crater was form around them. After Ron wasn't moving anymore she threw him away like a ragged doll. Strength clenches her four fists, despite the increase in weight she still feels normal.

_BOOM_

Strength quickly turned to see a huge bullet speeding right towards her. She hurriedly swatted the bullet away but four more bullets were headed towards her. Strength shielded herself with her ogre arms. The bullets took direct hits but she didn't flinch. Black Rock Shooter stops her assault, she felt her rock canon over heated due to the extensive used and this provides Strength the opportunity to attack. She extends her ogre arms at Rock and her fingertips mechanically opened. Within seconds thousands of bullets, much smaller but faster than Rock, spitted out from them. Black Rock Shooter quickly covered herself with her rock canon, the bullets hit and sounds of bullets hitting her weapon echo throughout the battle field. She peeked and saw Strength still shooting at her with all her might. Rock could feel her rock cannon weaken at the relentless impacts and she needed to escape from this predicament as soon as possible or else she will be caught in the attack.

Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes as she glanced from the corner of her rock canon, planning a path to run towards Strength. After awhile, everything was set and Rock started to run in a zig-zag pattern headed towards Strength. The girl waved her arms around to follow Rock's running figure but Rock was moving too fast that she didn't realize that Rock was getting closer. She was too late to act when the rock canon swung vertically down her arms and to her stomach, sending her flying back. Before Strength could hit the ground, her other pair of ogre arms slam itself on the dry floor and flipped Strength back up. Rock sense her rock canon already cooled down and ready to fire. She raised her weapon and flash of blue light slowly gather at the end of the barrel. Strength grunted and slammed all her ogre arms on the ground, the ground shook violently and cracks followed after.

Dead Master and Black Gold Saw stopped what they were doing when they felt the ground shook and within seconds, the entire floor collapsed. Below was a sea of flame like lava and a cube shape piece of land floating far above the lava. The four of them landed on it at the same time. Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master stood side by side facing their respective opponents. The sound of lava flowing viciously below them obscured any other noises. The entire place shook and somewhere near them, the reverberation of eruption signal the start of the second round battle. Both party charges at each other but their paths were interrupted by slabs by building blocks that rose from the ground. Dead Master swung her scythe and slice through the blocks, heavy dust covered the entire area. Dead Master swung her scythe once again and four black chains emerge from behind her and went straight to Black Gold Saw. Gold Saw sense this as she dodge the first, second and third chains. The fourth chain was coming right at her, with the smoke covering the entire area it was hard to pinpoint her opponent. So the best way to find her enemy was by following the direction of the attack. Gold Saw jumped and landed on the fourth chain and proceeded to ran on top of it. Dead Master, who was unaware of Gold Saw's plan stood still, waiting for any signs of Gold Saw. She was surprise to see the red-eyes girl running on her chains and uninjured. Dead Master held her scythe back and when she and Gold Saw were close within their weapons reached, they slashed down their scythe and sword. Their attacks connected, the dust around them dispersed immediately by the force.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter rush towards Strength when one of the blocks abruptly thwarts her way. Rock immediately stopped herself before she could crash into it. Strength suddenly appeared at the side of the block, her right ogre arms pulled back and then release her devastating punch in a parallel swing. Rock quickly made a small jumped before it hit her. The ogre arm hit the stone and at the same time Rock landed on the ogre arm. She quickly aim her rock canon to Strength's head but the left ogre arm punch through the remaining block, throwing Black Rock Shooter to the side.<p>

Rock skidded till she stopped, she raise her rock cannon and it quickly transform into a giant sword. If shooting takes time, then using sword might be more effective. She ran towards Strength and slashed her sword down while strength raises her ogre arms to shield herself. The attack connected and the floor beneath Strength crack at the impact. Rock once again pulled her sword and tried to stab Strength's expose stomach but the tip was caught by one of her extra pair of ogre arms. Strength twisted it and threw Rock to a nearby block.

Before Black Rock Shooter could crash at it, she spun around so that her foot landed on the block. She bent down her body for a few portion and then sprinted back towards Strength who was caught by surprise. Strength uses all her ogre arms to catch the giant sword before it could pierce through her, she slide backwards a few feet before they completely stopped. Rock landed on her feet but she did not tried to pry away from Strength. Instead they only stared at one another. It was then that Rock sense something familiar about Strength and for a few seconds Mato took over.

_Yuu…?_

Strength narrowed her eyes as she release one of her arms from the sword and punch the floor beside her. Black Rock Shooter sense something moving beneath her and before she could register what was going on, the floor beneath her rose in light speed and she found herself being flung up and away over to the edge. Rock flew few meters high and then drop down at full speed. She looked down and saw the flaming lava ready to melt her. She stretched her arm and managed to grab the rim of the cube. Her body slammed hard at the metal surface but Rock did not flinch at the pain, her rock canon disperse immediately as she lose her concentration. Rock looked up and saw Strength stare down at her, they stared at one another for awhile before Strength decide to finish her by stepping on her fingers. Rock flinched at the pain. The situation she was in was worst, if she let go then she will surely died. She quickly tried to think for a way to escape this situation until she heard the familiar sound of engine roaring nearby.

Strength looked up in shock just in time to see a huge black motorcycle falling down on her. The motorcycle slammed her to the side and it quickly transform into his humanoid form, Ron knelt down to help Rock get back on the solid floor. Strength slowly rose up to her feet, she held her ogre arms up and slam them on the metallic floor. The cube shook violently and it tilted to the side as if rotating like the Earth. Debris and chunks of stone slide to the edge and fall down to the melted lava. Ron and Rock followed suit, both tried to hold something but it was meaningless. In an act of desperation, Ron turned back into his motorcycle form. Rock quickly hop on, twisted the handles for the engine to ignite in full burst and drove to the opposite side.

* * *

><p>Black Gold Saw stood still as the world around her shifted. Dead Master in the other hand loses her balance and slide down as gravity was against her. She tried to grab onto something but it was no use. Without any other way, she swung her scythe to the stone floor, stopping her from sliding further downwards into the flaming lava. Gold Saw walked leisurely to her, her footsteps echo at every step she takes. When she was an arm length near Dead Master, Gold Saw raised her sword. Instead of attacking Dead Master, she cut her scythe, breaking the tip of the blade. Without anything to hold on to, Dead Master fell. The world around her suddenly went into a slow motion, her mind was blank and then there was a sudden realization that this will be the end.<p>

Then out of nowhere, Black Rock Shooter appeared in her motorcycle. She quickly caught Dead Master in her arms, feeling relief that she made it in time. The motorcycle move upwards, passing Gold Saw who raise her eyebrows in amusement. When they were almost at the top, Rock flip a switch open and two huge black chains shoot upwards. The tip of the chain was shape like a harpoon and it went through the ceiling, the tip caught it selves on the rough surface. When they reach the top of the cube, Rock pulled hard at the handles and the bike flew up using the chains as a support. Dead Master wrapped her arms around Rock's neck, she curse internally at the daring plan Rock had come up with. The inner turbine that connected with the chains started to spin and they were pulled up in a fast pace. When they neared the ceiling, Rock summoned her rock cannon and shoot, creating a large exit for them to fit.

And in just mere seconds they finally escape from her hell hole. The motorcycle leapt out and landed roughly on the ground. They skidded a few feet before finally stop. Rock placed a foot on the ground as she tilted her motorcycle to the side. Her breathing became heavy at the adrenalin rush. She felt Dead Master loosen her grip and she found herself being glared at by those green eyes. Then without warning, Dead Master slapped her hard at her left cheek. The girl quickly hop off the motorcycle and looked around their surrounding, she froze at what she saw. Rock who touch her cheek with a bored looked felt something was wrong as well and when she looked around, she too stiffen. They were surrounded. Hundreds of black machines that were as tall as Ron looked at them with bloodlust in their red defective eyes. Their claws and jaws were long and sharp unlike Ron whose mouth was conceal in mouthpiece armor.

A mysterious figure stood amongst them.

…

…

…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dragon Slayer

A battle was taking place not far from her current location. It was a battle between four other selves plus one unknown machine. Few minutes ago she was bored out of her mind just sitting on her throne. She had enough playing with her slaves. By playing it means torturing them until they are cover in blood and bruises. Her latest creation, a crucifix Vassago, lay motionlessly in front of her. Black jagged swords impaled at various parts of her body. But miraculously she was still breathing. Her face contorted into pain at every breathe she takes. Dragon Slayer didn't seem to mind. To her it was one of the most beautiful expressions she had ever seen. She wanted more, and seeing as there were other selves nearby she can't wait to let them show her that same expression.

With a snap of her gauntlet fingers, the terrain shook. The piece of land around the throne was forcefully dug up and carried over the shoulder of black monstrous machines. The humanoid machines were tall with the head shape like a wolf, sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. Their arms were long almost touching the ground.

The machines are Black Demon Machine aka demon for short. They had existed from a very long time and no one knows where they originate from. But she was told that she could use these demons to obey her wish. After countless research, Dragon Slayer finally found a way to control them. Seal away in an underground ruin was a book called the Lemegeton. The book contains forbidden witchcraft and grotesque rituals that can summon strong entities, and Dragon Slayer was lucky enough to find it with the help of a certain other self. Another snap of her fingers and they were slowly moving in the direction of the battle. Behind her, more of demons rise from the dry earth following their master.

Today, Dragon Slayer will have a new playmate to torture.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter pulls out her black blade. Something tells her the newcomers aren't here to help. Dead Master swings her scythe around, ready to cut anything in her way. Behind them, RON transform into his humanoid form. His body structure was the same as the approaching enemies with the exception if his hands and mouth.<p>

The entire area trembles from the earsplitting roar. The approaching machines suddenly broke into a run. Rock didn't have time to think what that roar was as she was engage in battle against one of the Black Demon Machine. Her blade clashed with the claws, she skid back a few steps. It raises one of its arms to slash but its movement was too slow. Rock twisted her blade horizontally and slashed the demon's body, splitting it into two. It let out an inhuman cry before disintegrated into dust. Even though they are powerful, the demon's movement was slow. Rock takes a quick look at Dead Master and the other girl was already slashing each and every one of the demons easily. RON in the other hand uses his strength to pummel the demons.

They could win this, Rock was confident about it. Another wave of roar shook the area. The ground beneath them trembles and slowly something that resemble the hands of the demon dug out from the dry soil. Just like the zombie film in the cemetery, more Black Demon Machines rise out from the ground. This time their numbers triple than the earlier assault.

RON was force to one knee as he was overwhelmed by the demons. They clung behind him and some of them grabbed his legs to limit his mobility. Rock was about to help him when his sight caught Dead Master. The scythe wielder had barely manage to cut the demons that charge straight at her but she was so busy focusing her front that she fail to notice some of them sneaking behind. Rock kicked one of the demons away and quickly called out her rock canon at her left hand. She took aim and shot the demons that were behind Dead Master.

Knowing that she won't be ambush from behind, Dead Master took a few steps back. When the demons chase after her, Dead Master held her hand up and dozens of black chain burst from the ground. The chains either impaling or bind them. Not wanting to waste any time, she proceeded to hack and slash the demons before they could free themselves.

Seeing Rock's focus on Dead Master, the demons quickly slash their claws at her but it was met with Rock's blade. She swung her canon, bashing it against the demon's heads. After her path was clear, Rock ran towards RON. She sliced the demons crowding around him, enabling him to move more freely. He grabbed the remaining demons and split them apart.

The demons still continue to attack them relentlessly. After awhile Rock notice that no matter how many of them they defeat, the demons number didn't decrease. They were still coming out from the ground nonstop. Rock wasn't sure how long her body could withstand the onslaught. And what about Mato, surely she is tired by now. The same goes for Dead Master and her human counterpart.

Black Rock Shooter thought of a way to escape this predicament. Unfortunately she couldn't find any solution. They were trap here until one of the sides loses.

Unexpectedly a portal opens behind her. Rock quickly turns around and King Saw swiftly went pass her, just inches away from impaling her head. There was an inhuman shrieked behind Rock, signifying the death of another demon. Rock looked over her shoulder just in time to see the demon dissolve into dust. The portal in front of her disappears after Black Gold Saw made her appearance. Rock and Gold Saw stared at one another, Rock had her reason not to trust her and Gold Saw seem to want to help them get through this. In the end, Rock went pass Gold Saw. She would have to deal with the King Saw wielder later, for now surviving is their biggest priority.

Gold Saw raise her large sword and cut another portal open beside her. Strength walked out of the portal dragging a dead demon. She then flung it to the side and stared back at Gold Saw. After the silent communication, Gold Saw and Strength split up to cover more ground. They knew each other capabilities so they won't be worrying about one another in this disoriented battle.

* * *

><p>Dragon Slayer raises her eyebrows in annoyance. She didn't expect these other selves to be resilient. This unexpected development has put a wrench into her plans. No longer had she desired to make them her toys. In her eyes, they are nuisance to her future plan. Her conquest will become more difficult if, especially the girl with the red eyes. When their gazes accidently met earlier, Dragon Slayer knew something was different about her. There was this strange feeling that she knew about her plan. The others who were fighting beside her are probably the same. So getting rid of them is the best course of action.<p>

With a hand held in front, a burst of green flame form in the middle of her palm. The flame slowly died down replacing with the Lemegeton.

It's time to finish this once and for all using her pet.

* * *

><p>Another earthquake and Rock was expecting another wave of demons emerge. But when the tremor didn't stop, she knew something bad was going to happen. Large cracks started to appear and slowly the dry earth was split apart. The other selves stop to stare up in shock at the creature that rises from the tear soil. A very large serpent-like monster with a dragon's head wrapped in chains, its scale was black and thick and it opens its jaw to let out a monstrous roar.<p>

Black Rock Shooter's eyes caught sight of a small figure standing on top of the dragon's head. With a large sword stab into the thick scale, a woman was standing beside it. The unknown woman grabbed the hilt of the sword with her gauntlet hand. Her mouth open but no words were spoken out. The dragon's eyes flash dangerously, it moves its large head towards them and green flames started to spill out from its close jaws.

Knowing what's going to happen, Rock turns and run. The others seem to follow suit, dodging some of the demons attack as they made their escape. The dragon opens its mouth and let loose deadly green flame.

Gold Saw slash a portal open and escape through it along with Strength. But Rock and the others were already far in front of them. They couldn't risk going back just to get into the portal or else they will get burn. Rock commanded RON to transform into his bike form. She landed on the seat and drove high speed away from the incoming flame. She held an arm out and unceremoniously grabbed Dead Master by the waist before RON could pick up the speed.

All the Black Demon Machine that was left behind them disintegrated by the flames. None one of them survive and those who tried to run away couldn't make it out.

The flame was closing in on them. The scorching heat made it difficult to stay conscious. Rock look over her shoulder to see how close they were with the fire breathe. She was sweating, she doesn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her since her eyes saw flaming hands trying to grab them. Rock held Dead with her left arm while her other hand twist the bike's handle to gain more speed.

The heat was all over her, Rock felt the fire licking her back. She held Dead Master closer, desperately trying to protect her from the flames of death. Faster, she thought. She needed to go faster or else they would die right here. She didn't want that, she still had other things she needed to do. Loose ends she needed to solve. Someone she wanted to see and… kill.

Cold metal touch her cheek. Rock crane her neck down, meeting Dead Master's eyes. Though Dead Master's expression was cold and free of worrying, her eyes gave a slight hint of concern. Why can she remain calm in this kind of situation? Didn't she realize that they are going to die if they can't escape? Yet when she rested her head on her shoulder, Rock knew that Dead Master doesn't have a reason to worry about such thing. If she died, then she wouldn't die alone. She was content just having Rock here with her.

The anxious feeling building up within was gone in a second and was replaced with determination. Rock cast her gaze back on the broken road.

It's too early to die here. She will definitely survive this, and she would make sure Dead Master lives through this. The burning sensation doesn't seem to hurt anymore. RON has sense her resolve, feeling motivated he gain more speed. The distance between them and death swiftly lengthen.

A portal tear open in front of them, it was their getaway sign. After one last boost, they entered the bright portal and felt their consciousness return to their human counterpart.

* * *

><p>Yomi slowly open her eyes. The first thing she could see was the night sky. Next she felt the cold asphalt underneath, the wind breeze made her shiver at the cold. When Yomi sat up, she immediately recognize where she was. It was the meeting place, Mato's favorite place.<p>

_Mato…. _

"Wait…Mato!" Yomi whipped her head around to look for her friend.

It took her not long to find the said girl. Mato was kneeling by the bench. But what's strange about her was that she was covered in hot steam. It was as if she was staying in a sauna for a very long time.

"Mato! Are you alright!?"

Yomi was beside her in mere seconds. Mato was sweating and her breathe was erratic. Seeing Yomi safe put Mato at ease. She gave her a weary smile.

"Yomi, I'm glad you're okay."

"Mato…"

She wanted to hit the girl for not taking more care about herself. Mato and Black Rock Shooter, whichever they are she wanted to yell at them for being careless. Now she knew what Dead Master feels when she was being protected by Rock. Irritation, frustration, concerns and… strangely a bit of happiness.

"Mato, you idiot."

Yomi whispered before embracing Mato who only chuckle in response.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment but,"

A voice interrupted them. Mato and Yomi turn to the source of the voice. Not far away from them stood Yuu and another girl who had the same school uniform as theirs.

The Black Gold Saw's human counterpart smile, "we want to have a word with you two."

…

…

…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Revelation Part I

* * *

><p>Mato didn't know why she felt wary of the girl. She didn't know who she was at first until their eyes met.<p>

Mato immediately stand in between her and Yomi. Blue eyes glared furiously at the other.

"You're Black Gold Saw, what do you want!?"

An amuse smile form on Gold Saw's lips.

"You are correct to say that I'm Black Gold Saw. Let me formally introduce myself."

She bows down slightly.

"My name is Irino Saya. And my other self is Black Gold Saw. It is nice to meet you, Kuroi Mato. Or should I call you Black Rock Shooter?"

When only silence and a glare greeted her, Saya chuckled.

"Please don't be alarm. I'm not your enemy, I'm more your ally."

Doubt still swirl inside Mato. Memories of the intense fight flooded back. If Saya was an ally then why would she want to kill them in the first place? Also the girl beside her was someone Mato knew. She felt sad and betray at the sight of one of her close friend, Yuu.

Seeing the fleeting glared, Yuu could only give a weak smile.

"Mato, I'm sure you already suspected as much. I'm the human counterpart of Strength. Sorry for not telling you too soon."

When they were in the other world, they fought against two other selves; one of Black Gold Saw while the other was a short girl with white hair and huge pair of arms that could crush large objects. There was a time when Rock and Dead Master was ambushed. So when Mato put the facts together, she felt bitter.

The feeling of betrayal turns to hate in an instance.

Seeing Mato's intense gaze made Yuu drop her smile. She could only stare apologetically at her friend.

"I'm really sorry Mato but I have my reasons for doing this. I hope you guys listen to what we have to say first."

Fists clinched tightly until it turns red. Her jaws tense at the mention of reasons. What kind of reasons is she talking about? Is this reasons justified what she and her friend did to them?

_They almost kill us, kill Yomi! I'm not going to sit around and listen to some excuses! I'm going to kill them—_

Something warm and soft engulf her entire fist. Mato's dark thoughts instantly disappear. Looking down, a hand was holding hers. She glanced back, green eyes stared pleadingly at her, telling her to calm down.

Yomi knew that Mato was exhausted and a fight wasn't such a good idea. Though she knew Mato could hold herself against two people but there will be consequences. Yomi didn't want that consequences, she didn't want to see Mato hurt or worst. She hopeS that her feelings can convey through her eyes and it did. Mato seem to relax a bit.

When Mato felt calm, she turned back to the duo. Though still caution, Mato nodded.

"Alright, tell us what's going on. But if you dare hurt or touch Yomi then I won't be so forgiving."

Once again Saya gave a light chuckle.

"My, my. I didn't expect you to be so territorial Kuroi-san. I thought that was supposed to be Takanashi-san's job since her other self seems more possessive to her object of affection. Are you two perhaps an item?"

Yomi couldn't help but redden at the remark. For a minute, she thought the other girl have the same feelings as her.

"Don't waste my time Irino-san."

Mato's voice suddenly wasn't the same as the cheerful voice that Yomi usually hear every morning. It hurts, seeing at how easily Mato ignore Saya's comment about them.

"Oh well, it was worth a teasing."

Saya gave a noncommittal shrugged before frowning seriously at them.

"First of all I would like to apologize for attacking both of you. Like Yuu said, we have a reason to do so, and that reason is you Takanashi-san."

Yomi startled at the mention of her name.

"Me…? What do you mean by that Irino-san?"

Instead of answering, Saya smile. There was a strange glint in her eyes.

"Takanashi-san, have you ever wonder why your other self still lingers within you."

Yomi stiffen at the mention of her other self, various questions started floating in her mind.

"No matter how much we want to deny it, the other self is actually a representation of who we really are deep inside. To reject your other self means you reject what you really are."

Saya's gaze shifted to Yomi.

"There are some cases that humans are unable to control their other self due to their emotional stresses, complications of life and…"

There was a tense pause and Yomi held her breathe. Somehow she could feel that it was this was about her, and seeing Saya's eyes piercing through her was enough to know who she was talking about.

"Well you get the idea. Do you guys understand what I'm talking about?"

Mato and Yomi remain silent for the entire time. Although Yomi look scare and uncertain, Mato's reaction was the opposite. The Black Rock Shooter human counterpart was still being cautious. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when Saya was looking at Yomi. Yuu on the other hand look nervous. She turns her head to Saya then to Mato back and forth. She was afraid a fight broke out as soon as she looks away. And knowing Saya, the girl had a tendency to say things that is out of line.

"Shall I give you an example then?"

Yuu's eyes widen in shock. This isn't going to end well.

"S-Saya, stop it."

Yuu hissed, wishing that Saya would stop whatever she was going to say. Unfortunately her wish was stomp down.

"Take what happen months ago, a girl mysteriously disappears from the face of the Earth."

"…"

"…"

"But what's strange about it was that the girl just appear out of nowhere, claiming that she doesn't remember anything about her disappearance."

Despite Saya's carefree attitude, the atmosphere slowly becomes tense. However the girl didn't seem to care as she continued on.

"But in truth, the girl clearly remembers what had happen. She just wants to forget that it all. Don't you think it's selfish of her to do so?"

Yomi tremble. She knew that everything what Saya says were true. After she was rescue by Mato, she was constantly plagued by nightmares. A nightmare about her trapped inside Dead Master, just watching herself fighting Mato, slashing her with the scythe, captured her using her chains, torturing her slowly and finally, kill.

She could still feel the blood oozing on her hands, the blood pool below her, showing her ecstatic expression. Why was she smiling? Why was she feeling happy? Why…

_No… that wasn't me…_

That's right, that wasn't her. That was just a dream, a nightmare. It's not real at all. She won't hurt Mato, she never would! Right…?

_It's not you, but at the same time it is you._

That voice, it was a familiar voice.

_Dead Master?_

_Whether you like it or not, you and I are the same. Haven't we had this conversation already? So annoying…_

Before Yomi could respond, Saya spoke.

"Forget everything happens and go on with your own life. Isn't it selfish to decide things by yourself without consoling your precious person? Isn't that right, Kuroi-san?"

Yomi couldn't be able to look at Mato. She could only imagine Mato looking at her in disappointment. She didn't hate Mato for that, in fact Mato had the right to feel that way. Unlike her friend, Yomi would always try to avoid anything related to the other world. She was scare truthfully, she doesn't have the same kind of courage as Mato when confronting with the otherworld.

_Mato… I'm sorry…_

"If Yomi doesn't want to talk about the otherworld then I'm fine with it."

"Eh, Mato?"

Mato looked over her shoulder giving that carefree smile of hers.

"I may not look like it but I'm scare too Yomi. Becoming Black Rock Shooter change me. I see a lot of things that I'm not supposed to see, sense things that are not natural, and my body suddenly knows how to fight? It's confusing and scary, you know."

Mato return her gaze forward.

"But compare to Yomi, my fear is nothing. I… never did realize that I was the one who's hurting her. I didn't help her, I just let her disappear. And yet, Yomi didn't blame me. She just smiled as if nothing happen, as if she forgives me."

_No… I, I was the one that…_

"It may be selfish of her to do so but, it was for my sake."

_Mato_

Yomi place her hands on her chest, she could feel her heart beat quicken.

"And if you're talking about selfish then, I'm the one who is most selfish."

_Mato_

"Because I'm happy, really happy,"

"Mato…"

"that Yomi could forgive someone like me and still treated me like a friend after all the things I made her go through."

"No! Someone like me, to Mato… I, you shouldn't feel obligated to seek forgiveness from me. Because I, I'm the one who is at fault. I'm the one who hurts you the most. Because of my weakness, I…"

She wasn't able to finish her words as Mato suddenly grabbed her hands, forcing Yomi to look her in the eyes.

"It's alright, Yomi. You don't have to take all the burden by yourself. I know how it feels to see your love one got hurt because of our weakness."

For a moment, Yomi could feel her cheeks growing hot.

"I don't want to see you beating yourself because of it. You are important to me Yomi, more than anything. So that's why I will protect you no matter what!"

"M-Mato."

Yomi was rendered speechless. She was mesmerized by Mato's fierce gaze. It reminded her when Black Rock Shooter held her hand to Dead Master.

With a shaky breathe, Yomi smile. Here and now she wanted to confess. She wanted to say that she love her. Yet a chuckled broke their moment. Yuu cough slightly at the awkward atmosphere while Saya smile.

"A-Anyway I'm not going to stand around here and let you hurt Yomi's feelings Irino-san. If you want a fight then I—"

"Oh please I'm not here to start any fight Kuroi-san. As I said there is a reason why we were targeting Takanashi-san."

Mato blink in confusion.

"And that is…"

With a clap of her hands and a vivid smile Saya responded.

"Our intention is simple, all we wanted was for Takanashi-san to accept her other self."

"…"

"…"

It took a moment to sink everything in and the first to respond was Yomi.

"…what?"

Saya turn to Yuu and pat the girl's head only to receive an irritated growl.

"Yuu here was helping me out. I wanted her to give Takanashi-san the impression that she was an enemy."

Yuu slapped Saya's hand before the taller girl mess up her hair.

"I've been observing Takanashi-san for awhile you see. I notice that Takanashi-san constantly rejecting her other self. If that keeps up then the event happen months ago will repeat again."

Finally snapping out of her confusion, Mato stare incredulously at them.

"Wait so you were trying to help!? Why didn't you tell us from the start?"

They were expecting Saya to say something important since her expression turns grave but, only ended with that cheerful and annoying smile.

"…that wouldn't be fun would it?"

"…"

"…"

Yuu sighed. A wave of fatigue suddenly took over her just by being here with Saya. Mato in the other hand was about the strangle Saya if not for Yomi holding her back.

"M-Mato calm down!"

"Let me go Yomi! I'm really, REALLY going to kill her this time!"

"No need to be so angry Kuroi-san. There's something else that we need to tell you so can you calm down for a minute."

Undaunted by Mato's killing intent, Saya continued on. Before she could say anything Yuu interrupted.

"Saya, can you be serious now? You're just making things more difficult. Didn't we agree to ask them for help?"

"…you're right, sorry about that Yuu."

When the other two noticed the change in the atmosphere, they pause to look at the sever expression on Saya and Yuu's faces.

"Takanashi-san, there is a reason why we wanted you to be in control with your other self. And it had something to do with what we were fighting earlier."

"That thing that came from the ground…"

"and a giant serpent. What were those things?"

"Those are the creatures summon by the Lemmegeton. Takanashi-san, have you already tell Kuroi-san about Dragon Slayer?"

Mato look over at Yomi with a puzzle expression. Yomi look away in embarrassment. She was going to tell Mato few hours but an unexpected situation made her forget about it. Mato somehow remember what happen not too long ago and she too felt embarrass.

"Uh, something happen yesterday so Yomi couldn't tell me about it."

Saya raise an eyebrow. She really had the urge to tease these two again if it weren't for Yuu's constant nudging.

"Alright then, let me explain it again to you Kuroi-san."

…

…

…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Revelation Part 2

It took awhile for Saya to explain Dragon Slayer's origin. Despite Mato less than satisfying test results, she understands every detail of it.

"So in short, this Dragon Slayer wanted to plague this world because of her past hatred to humanity, right?"

Yuu nodded. She was still amaze about how well Mato could take all this calmly.

"That's right. But what's worse is that Dragon Slayer seems to have the book with her."

Yomi purse her lips in thought.

"Yes, I did saw her holding a book, no more like a grimoire."

"That book, the Lemmegeton holds the key in controlling powerful army and creatures. I don't how she found it but stopping her will be more difficult."

Saya said as she cross her arms together. The cold metal graze around her wrist remind her of the early hours. The magic book of Lemmegeton was a mysterious one. But somehow Yomi had heard of it before. She turns to the red-eyes girl and question,

"But, what is this Lemmegeton? Where those it come from and how can Dragon Slayer used it?"

"The origin of the Lemmegton is shrouded in mystery. Even I'm not sure where it really came from. All I know is that the only ones who can use it are beings that have latent magic within them. As for how Dragon Slayer can understand it, well I can only guess that the language is from the same era as where she came from."

There was a brief pause as they absorb the information. Saya shrug and broke the silence.

"Anyway that isn't the reason why Yuu and I are here to see you two. As I've stated earlier on, we wanted to make an alliance. You two saw what happen back there, she is an opponent that we couldn't beat easily. But if we work together then there might be a chance. What do you say Kuroi-san, Takanashi-san?"

Mato shut her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Dragon Slayer wanted to invade this world and wreck havoc, if that happens then humans will die. Her family, friends at schools, her neighbors and all the people she haven't met will be thrown in an unexpected war. So it should already be decided yet why was she hesitating.

"You said there were others like us? Are going to ask for their help as well?"

Yomi broke Mato's train of thoughts. The words _others like us _snapped her out of her internal struggle.

Saya nodded in agreement however the girl looked irritated by it.

"Yes and I have met them. Unfortunately most of them have no interest about the otherworld. Their other selves are also battle craze maniacs that doesn't care who their enemies are. The last time I've visited, they ambushed me."

"That's not good…"

Mato murmured. After becoming Black Rock Shooter for awhile, her memories were filled with battle experiences. Some of the experience wasn't pleasant at all. One of them was the inability to work together as a group. No teamwork means their battle formation will fall apart. Through Rock's memories, she was involve in fighting in team however the team fall apart as fast as they begun their battle. It was a disastrous result, she was the only one to survive.

So asking help at people who had no desire in teamwork will only make matters worse. All that's left were Yomi and her.

"Irino-san… I—"

"Kuroi-san,"

Saya interrupted before Mato could say anything else. Her irritated look was replaced by a weak smile.

"I'm not forcing you or Takanashi-san. I'll give both of you time to think about it. Just remember that whether you participate or not, the war will go on. So if you have your answers please tell us. We will start the attack in two days."

With that Saya turn and left followed by Yuu who gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about this. See you two later Mato, Yomi."

* * *

><p>After Saya and Yuu were gone, the tension in the air disappears. Mato unconsciously release a sigh of relief. She felt the pain around her entire body returning. She looked around to see if there are any more unwanted guests. When she was sure that everything was safe Mato went to the nearby bench to take a short rest.<p>

Yomi sat next to her, feeling worried for Mato's sake.

"Are you alright, Mato?"

Forcing a smile, she replied.

"Yeah I'm fine, Yomi. Don't worry about it."

The other girl knew Mato was forcing herself. Her best friend is always the kind of person who doesn't want to make others worry. It's one of her characteristics that Yomi like about her.

"If you are hurt or anything, please tell me right away, okay?"

"Of course. Thanks, Yomi."

The conversation they had with Saya and Yuu started to gather in Mato's thoughts. Questions like what she should do, or should she help them and what's next best course of action. She couldn't decide, not yet anyway.

But what about Yomi?

Mato turn to her best friend who was also deep in thought.

"Yomi, what are you going to do about this? Are you going to help them or not?"

Maybe, just maybe, whatever Yomi decided then Mato could follow her. She was always indecisive whenever it involves something important. So she always ended up following what other people says. She's just the kind of person who didn't want to hate or be hated by anybody else.

"About that…"

Breaking out of her own thoughts, Mato gaze at Yomi expectantly. But what she said was something Mato didn't anticipate.

"…I'll go wherever Mato goes."

_Eh_

"W-What? What are you talking about Yomi?"

_That has to be a mistake, right? She just heard it wrong._

"Whatever Mato decides, I'll follow them."

_No, that can't be right. Why would Yomi say something like that? _

"Yomi, its' fine. You should decide what you wanted to do for yourself."

As Mato spoke these words, she felt a stab of guilt swirling within. How ironic of her when she herself never did decide things for herself, and instead relying on others.

"No… I wanted to go wherever Mato is going."

The words that were filled with determination easily cut through Mato's words.

"But Yomi, I don't know what to do. I'm not really the best person when it comes to making decision. You shouldn't follow someone like me, you'll just get yourself in trouble."

Another blob of guilt gathered I her heart. Why was she encouraging her friend when she herself is a coward? However those swirling guilt vanish when Yomi suddenly stood in front of her. Mato was confused at seeing her friend's unexpected nervousness.

"Is something wrong, Yomi?"

Yomi repeatedly open and close her mouth. She wanted to say it but at the same time couldn't. Yomi never felt this much anxiety before, not even when she introduce herself in front of her new classmates when she transfer school.

Closing her eyes, she tried to stable her breathing. A battle was coming that will decide the fate of humanity. It's a dangerous battle and can cost their lives even if they join it or not. So this was probably a good time to tell Mato, or else Yomi would regret it.

"I…I don't care if I get myself in trouble. As long as I'm with you, then it's fine for me."

Mato was dumbstruck at her friend's stubbornness. Yomi was usually the quiet girl who usually spoils Mato to no end but now the girl standing before her was different.

"Why…why would you do that? I could get you hurt, you know?"

It was then that the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The dim sunlight enveloped Yomi's entire stature making her look beautiful. But her admiration was short lived when Yomi whispered words Mato never thought would hear from her best friend.

"…it's because I love you, Mato."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the barren land of the otherworld, a lone throne sat inside a large ruin black castle. Half of the castle's roof disappears while the other half was decorated with sharp jagged blades.<p>

In the throne room sat Dragon Slayer, her legs cross one another. Littering around her were bodies of green hair children, scars and bruises all over their body.

Dragon Slayer gave a sly smile as she yank a chain that was link to one of the children. The unfortunate child gave a surprise yelp before being force to the floor by a Dragon Slayer's heel.

Torturing was an art, and when she took over the human world, the first thing she'll do was to collect humans and torture them to her heart's content.

A soft chuckle came from behind made her stop what she was doing. Behind the red rag curtain came a person in white. Her body was that of a teenager and on the side of her head was two curled horn along with a headband, with baggy stripped pants and a long veil.

Ram sat on the throne's armrest and lean closer to Dragon Slayer's ear to whisper her diabolic plans.

…

…

…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Calm before the Storm Part I

_The battle became fierce as every seconds pass yet the two figures didn't falter. Black Rock Shooter leaps from building to building, trying her best to avoid the incoming attacks. _

_In this nonstop conflict, every minute counts. One wrong move and it will be all over. In Rock's case, if she misstep then her entire being will be devour by the black sphere of abyss. _

_The enemy that Rock is fighting was blurred in her eyes, she didn't know if this was just her own eyes fault or due to the enemy intervention. At least she could clearly see the black spheres of various sizes attacking her. And whatever these sphere hits, it will devour everything leaving nothing behind._

_More of those black spheres charge at Rock yet she skillfully dodges them all and at the same time ran towards her attacker. Blue light shone around her left arm and the rock cannon materialize. She hastily aim and shot twice before shifting her path to avoid another incoming attack. Unfortunately the two bullets were engulfed by the sphere before it could hit the enemy._

_Despite the failure, Rock didn't falter. Instead she change tactic. This time she ran into a nearby castle; a black castle with hundred of sphere jutting out from the roof. The enemy didn't seem to care, as it slowly makes its way inside. _

_The enemy finally entered and somehow Rock's vision of her slowly changes. From a complete blur to a distinct figure, a feminine body wearing white clothes. They stood still in this silent castle, staring down to one another. At this moment of silence, Rock reflect in what she was doing and why. But somehow, she couldn't remember why she was here and fighting this enemy of hers. Only the feeling of shame and disappointment lingers within. Seeing the person in front of her, she suddenly had the urge to want to put her out of her misery._

_Why was that?_

_The structure of the castle was particularly unstable. The decoration was nonexistent and half of the walls are covered in webs of cracks. Though this environment wasn't suitable for fighting, it was the only place that Rock could find suitable for her plan. _

_Round two start and the two other selves began their dance of destruction. Bullets and black spheres shot through the air followed by the sound of buildings crumbling. Bits of debris fell down from the resting place, yet the two occupants didn't seem to care. Their aim was simply to annihilate their opponent so nothing else matters. This was Rock's opponent mindset, hence her continuous spamming of black spheres. _

_Rock took note at the state of the surrounding. It was done, and now for the next stage of her plan._

_Without pausing, Rock take a huge leapt up towards the ceiling. If she was a normal human then this feat will be impossible to perform. Rock somersault, her feet safely touch the ceiling. But she didn't stop there, instead she ran towards the direction of her opponent. Despite her view was upside down Rock still manage to make her aim perfect, leaving her opponent without a choice but to defend herself. _

_The white-cloth woman growled in frustration at the hail of bullets raining down on her. Defending isn't her style of fighting, instead she rather be in an offensive position. That's why she and Rock was always the perfect pair. She would be the attacker while Rock will defend her. That's why she was feeling more frustrated at their unexpected predicament. She didn't expect Rock to disagree with the way she thinks. She always sees Rock as someone who would follow orders. But now things were different. Their long time partnership disintegrated just like that and now they are fighting with the intention of killing one another._

_Just as Rock expected, her opponent envelop herself within the black sphere. She knew her opponent style of fighting since they've been together for such a long time. Even though her defense is perfect there is also a flaw, the inability to see the other side. She could use that to her advantage._

_Busying her opponent with her rock canon, she pulled out her black katana from behind. Rock ran randomly on top of her opponent while her rock bullets incessantly discharge out. At the same time, she slices the ceiling so that the existing cracks expand. _

_When she was done her momentum was about to ran out. Rock pushed herself down from the ceiling, letting gravity pull her back to the ground. _

_Noticing the pause, her opponent let her barrier down. Another powerful push from her legs made Rock charge towards her opponent at high speed, leaving no time to react. She cleanly cut her opponent's right leg, and then aims her rock cannon at the top before blasting it. _

_The entire castle shook which cause her adversary to fall down due to her imbalance. She could stare up in horror as the ceiling crash down on her, followed by the entirety of the castle._

_After the shaking stops, everything went quiet. There was the sound of coughing followed by something falling on the ground._

_Rock spat out black blood while holding her right shoulder. She knew she couldn't completely escape the collapsing building. But somehow she managed to flee without any major damage. She slowly stands and looked over the destruction. Guilt slowly took over her followed by a sense of sadness. She won the battle but to her, she lost a comrade._

-0-

There was a large sound thud in Mato's room. Her mother looked up from her seat wondering if her daughter was alright. Mato was acting strange yesterday and it got her worried. She was contemplating whether to go upstairs and see what's wrong or just leave it be for now. In truth she wanted Mato to come talk to her. Ever since Yomi's disappearance act, she couldn't help but notice Mato being distant. It's like her daughter could disappear at a moment's notice and that scare her.

With a sighed, she walked to the kitchen and prepares breakfast.

-0-

Mato soothe the pain on her head, grimacing once in awhile whenever she accidently touches the sour part.

"Ugh, what was that all about?"

She tried to remember her dreams and strangely, all she remembers was the crumbling castle.

She took a glance at her clock which read 7 A.M. It was still early for a Saturday and if she was her usual self, she would prefer to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately she's not.

Though sitting aimlessly in her room won't do her any good. Mato force her tired body out of her comfort zone and downstairs into the kitchen where the familiar smell of her mother's breakfast greeted her.

"Good morning Mato. You're up so early, are you going out today?"

Her mother asked.

"…yeah. There's someplace I need to go. I probably be back before dinner."

Mato slowly ate her portion of breakfast, not noticing the sad smile of her mother. Trying to break the awkward silence, she changed the topic into something that Mato rather avoid.

"I haven't seen Yomi-chan around lately. Is she alright?"

A choke followed by the sound of coughing. Mato hurriedly drink her lemon juice to empty her throat.

"S-She's doing well. She just needed t-time to catch up with things."

Mato hastily said, her nervous expression told her mother that there was definitely something going on between those two. And judging by the look of anxiety, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Listen Mato, I know you have your own problems that you wanted to deal by yourself and I respect that. But I just want to let you know that whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll always be there."

"Mom…"

Her mother smile but there was another emotion hidden behind her eyes. It made Mato feel guilty and ashamed.

She force a smile saying that she'll be alright before excusing herself. Her heart chanted a thousand apologies for hiding things from her mother. As she made her way back to her room, Mato can't help remember Yomi's confession.

_Mato stare shock, her mouth parted though no words came out. She can't help but feel mesmerize by Yomi's green eyes. _

_Yomi's hands trembled, her head went panic at her own sudden confession. She thought Mato would reject her since she didn't respond. It hurts, it hurts just thinking about it. _

"_You don't have to tell me your answer right away Mato. I'll wait for your reply…"_

_Mato didn't get a chance to say anything since Yomi immediately ran away. Her throbbing heart was still strong even after she went back to her home._

-0-

It was Saturday hence no school or club activities. Tomorrow will be the day the war starts and yet Mato still haven't decides what she wanted to do. She was about to call Yomi but the confession was still fresh in her mind, so she ended up throwing that idea away.

She looked out of her window, the sky seems clear with no signs of rain. It's probably a good day for a walk outside.

After quick preparation, Mato left to start her day out of the hot sun. Her mother was still worried but she quickly reassured her that everything would be alright, though it doesn't ease the guilt eating inside her heart.

Despite the brewing storm, she took her time and tried to enjoy the scenery. It's been awhile since she walk down the streets alone, usually Yomi or Yuu were always there beside her.

Mato's pace became sluggish at the thought of her friends. This pass few days were like a rollercoaster ride for her; from being Black Rock Shooter to the appearance of another other self, Yuu's involvement, an unknown enemy and more importantly, Yomi's confession.

Everything was so jumbled up that it hurts her head just thinking about it.

"…I should think back to when it all began."

There's was a park nearby and fortunately only few people were there. She sat at an empty bench and lean back. Her eyes look up at the sky, feeling grateful for the gentle breeze.

She sat there for awhile, her mind feeling relax than usual.

"_This feels good, I wonder if Yomi would like to be here too."_

A pause followed by a gasped.

Mato jolted upright, her heart beats wildly in her chest.

Somehow or another, her mind always went back to Yomi. She tried to think of something else but the end result always went back to her best friend.

She shook her head, thinking that it won't be good to just stay here. Mato stood from her seat, her destination was unknown but it's better than just sitting here.

-0-

The whole afternoon was spent walking around town and doing window shopping. She found herself thinking of Yomi few more times but most of them were about how fun it would be if they were here together.

With the sun blazing down at her, Mato slump down on the stairs going up the shrine. She was supposed to think of a way to solve the problem instead she spent most of her time thinking about Yomi.

Her stomach suddenly made a loud rumbling sound, making her realized she almost miss lunch.

Mato didn't feel like going back home just yet, so she ended up eating at a fast food restaurant. It was the usual family restaurant that she and Yomi always went. But today it was different, Yomi wasn't with her and Mato wanted to eat out from the bustling restaurant to find a quite place to savor her late lunch. She ended up back at the park where the crowds steadily grow thinner and she was glad that her previous bench was unoccupied.

As she slowly ate her beef burger, a group of kids wearing basketball jersey walk pass her.

"Phew, that was a good workout. Wanna continue later?"

"Naah, I'm done for today. Let's just practice after school tomorrow."

Seeing them holding a basketball, Mato thought that maybe she could use the basketball court to vent down her stress. She needed a release from the tension she was currently in and seems like playing basketball was the only to do so.

After finishing up her burger and drink, she ran back home to fetch her own ball. She was glad that she didn't see her mother, Mato didn't want to face her mother's concern as it made her feel guilty.

By the time she was at the court, it was already four. There were still few kids playing around the area, but that didn't matter. Mato was alone right now, no one to watch her play yet it helps her to focus more. All her trouble thoughts slowly slip away, making her body move smoothly without any difficulty.

She didn't know how long she played because by the time she was done, the sun was already half way down leaving orange streak of light. She bought a can of coke from the nearby vending machine sat beside it. She was too exhausted to go back to the court.

"Mato, is that you?"

A familiar voice hovers above her. It took a moment to adjust her sight but when it did, Mato found herself face-to-face with her friend, Yuu.

…

…

…

TBC


End file.
